The Half Blood And The Halfa
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Percy just wanted to spend the rest of the summer with his new girlfriend. But when he hears about a possible new demigod, he gets sucked into an adventure beyond either of the worlds he knew. Danny just thought the new ghosts were tough, but they were only a sign of a bigger world and responsibility than he was prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been messing around with this idea for a while and have decided to start publishing it. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own anything obviously.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Percy's life couldn't be better. They had just defeated Kronos, the war was over, and Annabeth was officially his girlfriend. Though it had been several days since they won, there was still an air of celebration throughout the camp. Percy was currently on the beach, showing off his control of water to Annabeth, making all sorts of designs and shapes with the water.

"While this is entertaining," Annabeth eventually spoke up, looking over at her boyfriend rather than the water. "Is there any reason for all this seaweed brain?"

"Not really, wise girl," Percy said, letting the latest design fall back into the water. "Just wanted to show you I could do more than just fight."

"I knew that," Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully, giving him a small nudge with her elbow. "You're also a pretty good kisser."

"And you would know, wouldn't you," Percy teased back, sitting close to her.

"I have had plenty of first-hand experience," Annabeth replied with a sly grin.

"And you about to have another..." Percy began, leaning in.

"Guys! Guys!" Grover's shout startled the couple, making them pull away from each other with a blush at being caught. They turned to see the satyr running to a stop in front of them.

"Was I interrupting something," Grover asked briefly before moving on with a wave of his hand. "Doesn't matter. Chiron needs to see you guys right away! He said it's really important!"

Hearing this, the couple jumped up and began following Grover the big house.

"Do you know what it's about?" Percy asked, trying to get information.

"Not really," Grover replied with a shrug. "I think he said something about finding a possible half blood, but I couldn't really say more. I just know Chiron really needs you guys!"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances and the three of them picked up the pace. When they got to the main house, Chiron was outside waiting for them.

"What is it Chiron?" Percy asked once they got to him. "What's so urgent?"

"We have gotten a lot of reports of monster attacks in a small town called Amity Park, Illinois" Chiron replied. "We believe that there's an unknown demigod there and probably a powerful one by the number of monsters. I need you three to go and get whomever it is right away. The monster attacks have been increasing and it's unlikely that they will survive much longer without proper training."

"When do we leave?" Annabeth asked seriously, already planning what she would need.

"Immediately."

Danny Fenton ran down the street, anxious to meet up with his friends. He came to a stop in the local fast food restaurant, the Nasty Burger, and entered. He easily spotted Sam and Tucker sitting in a booth and walked over to them.

"There you are," Sam greeted as Danny took a seat next to her. "We were starting to get worried."

"And we already ordered for you," Tucker added, glancing up from his PDA.

"Thanks," Danny replied sincerely, relaxing into his seat with a sigh.

"Was it those weird ghosts again?" Sam asked as their food arrived, Danny and Tucker eagerly biting into their burgers.

"Yeah," Danny said between bites, wiping his mouth with his hand. "It's bad enough that they seem to resist my ecto blasts, but because they don't get sucked into the thermos I have to battle them until they vanish in a cloud of gold dust. It's so exhausting, but I haven't found anything else that works."

"At least they only started showing up recently," Sam encouraged. "And you seem to be handling them pretty well."

"Hopefully they'll be gone before school starts or life is going to suck for you," Tucker said, causing Sam to glare at him. "What! It's the truth."

"But I'm trying to be positive for Danny," Sam growled, kicking him from under the table. "And you're not helping!"

"But he's right Sam," Danny sighed, slouching slightly in weariness. "If I don't find some way to stop them permanently from coming here, my attendance and grades will hit an all time low! I barely made it through school last year as it is!"

"Don't worry Danny," Sam comforted, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something. I'll keep researching these new ghosts, I still feel like I've seen them somewhere before, but I just can't seem to remember."

"Hopefully you do find something soon," Danny sighed, returning to his meal. "If we can figure out more about these strange ghosts and where they come from, then I know we'll figure out how to beat them."

"Too bad Sam's memory is what slowing us down," Tucker teased, his mouth still mostly full. "If you ate meat, your memory would be perfect and we wouldn't have this problem."

"Oh please, if anything that would make things even worse. Then I'd be brain dead like you."

"Is that so? Well, I say..."

Danny couldn't help but smile as his two friends began their usual meat vs. veggie argument. He appreciated their attempt to cheer him up and keep things normal... well as normal as his life as a secret half-ghost hero could be. Tuning out his friend's argument Danny concentrated on his food, realizing just how hungry he was. His meal was cut short as he sensed another one of those strange ghosts nearby. It wasn't the normal chill going up his throat that he had grown used to, but more of a tingling going down his spine. With a sigh, Danny put his food down, immediately getting his friends attention.

"Another one?" Tucker asked in disappointment. Danny nodded in response, getting up from the table.

"We can come with you and help out," Sam immediately said, preparing to stand. "You don't have to do this alone."

"No," Danny replied with a shake of his head. "We all know your weapons aren't effective against them and there have been one too many instances of them targeting you guys to get to me already. I'll draw it away from the crowds and take care of it once we're alone. You guys head to the movie theater, I'll meet you there once I'm done."

"Alright Danny," Sam gave in. "But you better call us if you get injured or need help. If you don't I'll beat you worse than any ghost!"

"I know Sam. Thanks for your concern. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With one last wave to his friends, Danny ran off to find the ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy was not thrilled to learn that they would be taking the flying chariot to find the new Demigod. Yes, it was the fastest way. Yes, it was safe for him because of the Pegasus pulling it. But it was still a nerve wracking experience and Percy ended up gripping the side with far more strength than necessary. Annabeth tried to help by talking to him to keep his mind off the fact he was hundreds of feet in the air. But there was only so much time you could spend speculating whose child the new demigod was, what possible monsters they might encounter, and planning various battle strategies. They eventually fell into an awkward silence as they flew. Grover just spent the whole time nervously chewing on tin cans he had brought with him. Percy almost cried out in joy when Annabeth announced that they would be able to see the city soon.

Grover reacted first just before the city came into view, gripping his nose and almost gagging.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, concerned for his friend.

"Sorry," Grover said with a slight cough, pinching his nose. "But the city reeks! The scent of death and monsters is overpowering. I'm surprised a single demigod is able to last five minutes here, let alone years."

"All the more to get whoever it is out of here," Annabeth said, determination shining in her eyes.

"The only problem is that I don't think I'll be able to find them," Grover cried in frustration, letting go of his nose. "It's impossible for me to find a trail with the stench of monsters everywhere."

"That's not good," Percy agreed, looking at the buildings below him. "It's a pretty big city and we have absolutely no idea what they look like. We're never going to find them."

"Actually we will," Annabeth assured with complete confidence.

"Alright Wise Girl, how?" Percy asked in disbelief, still looking at the size of the city. "Do you have some super smart plan to help us track them down?"

"Nothing that complicated," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's obviously the boy being chased by a monster."

"What are you..?" Percy began as he glanced at Annabeth and saw her looking at something below. Following her gaze, Percy saw that there was indeed a boy being chased down the street by a mechanical bull. Percy couldn't get a clear look, but the boy had black hair and seemed to be around Percy's age. "Oh."

Annabeth quickly steered the chariot to the boy who had just turned a corner and ended up trapping himself in a dead end ally. With nowhere to run, the boy faced the bull and took a battle stance.

"He's going to get killed!" Annabeth gasped, seeing the boy completely weaponless.

"Not if I can help it," Percy muttered, pulling his pen out of his pocket.

"Percy! Wait!" Annabeth called, but Percy had already jumped out of the chariot. He uncapped Riptide as he fell and slashed it down on the bull, surprising both the bull and the boy by his sudden appearance. The bull lets out a bellow at being cut and turned its fury on Percy. Percy easily dodged the bull as it charged at him and kept slashing its hide. This went back and forth a few times before Percy was finally able to land a killing blow, the bull disappearing in a cloud of gold dust. Keeping his sword out in case there were more monsters, Percy turned to the boy. He was thin, but Percy could detect muscle under his baggy clothes. His bright blue eyes were wide in surprise and confusion. He had yet to move from his spot, appearing to be in some kind of stunned stupor.

"We need to go!" Percy commanded, grabbing the boy and startling him out of his stupor. "You're in danger! You can't stay here!"

"What!" The boy said in confusion, trying to pull his hand free. "I'm not..."

The boy was cut off as Annabeth landed the chariot in the alley, staring at it in surprise. Percy immediately pulled the boy onto it, ignoring his shout of protest. Once they were safely on, they took off and Annabeth steered the chariot towards New York. The boy was gripping the edge tightly, looking confused and uncomfortable. Percy guessed he wasn't a son of Zeus.

"Where are you taking me!" the boy demanded, clearly tense and on the defensive.

"New York," Grover answered quickly, hoping to deter the boy's anger. It didn't work.

"New York!" the boy shouted in surprise and anger. "Why in the world are you..."

"Look," Percy cut in, drawing the boy's attention. "I know you're really confused, but we will explain everything once we get to New York. I know this isn't the ideal way to meet, but we're not the bad guys here."

"Kind of seems that way to me," the boy replied with a huff.

"Let's start this over," Percy said, holding out his hand. "I'm Percy, the one driving is my girlfriend Annabeth, and that's Grover."

"...Danny," the boy, Danny replied after a pause, relaxing a little though he didn't accept the handshake. "So why are you dragging me to New York?"

"Well to understand that, do you know about Greek Mythology?" Percy asked, lowering his hand.

"Like Pandora and her box?" Danny questioned skeptically, raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly," Percy confirmed with a nod. "Well they're all real and the bull that was attacking you was a monster. You've probably been attacked by other monsters already and more will be after you. There's a camp in New York where you'll be safe from them and learn how to fight them off."

"I'm doing just fine on my own," Danny grumbled before pulling out a phone. "Whatever. I need to let my friend's... and family know about this unexpected trip."

"No!" Grover shouted and knocked the phone out of Danny's hand and over the chariot's side where it disappeared beneath the clouds.

"Hey!" Danny glared. "What was that for?"

"Sorry about that Danny," Grover apologized, cowering slightly under Danny's glare. "But it was for your own good."

"What he means," Percy jumped in quickly in defense of his friend. "Is that phones are dangerous for us to use. They basically send up a signal flare to all the monsters around to come and attack us and we really can't afford that right now."

Danny looked like he was about to argue, but decided against it. He just gripped the side and would glare at everyone else. Annabeth had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, but Percy knew she had listened to everything and was probably trying to figure Danny out. Percy sighed, this was going to be a long flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Danny was used to weird, he was half ghost after all. But this day had turned out really weird even for him. After he left the Nasty Burger, he had defeated the strange ghost, some kind of mutant bird, fairly quickly. With plenty of time to get to the movie theater, Danny had decided to walk instead of flying like normal to try and enjoy the rest of the day. When he had been a few blocks away, he sensed another strange ghost. Before he could go find some hidden place to transform, a bull rounded the corner. Like every other strange ghost, it's appearance never seemed to stick. It would shift back and forth from a normal looking ghost to something else. In this case, the bull would go from ectoplasmic green to some type of metal. Danny didn't have any time to wonder about it before the bull began to charge him.

Jumping out of the way, Danny began running down the street, looking for a secluded place to transform and battle the bull. Danny soon spotted an alley that he knew dead ended so he wouldn't have to worry about being seen or someone accidentally coming up behind him. Grinning, Danny ran down the alley with the bull hot on his heels. Once he reached the end, Danny spun around and dropped into a defensive stance, preparing to fight the bull.

Before he could call out his ghost side, a teen decked out in armor and a sword? dropped from the sky and began attacking the bull. Danny was stunned that this random teen had come to his rescue and was fighting the bull with ease. With a final slash of the sword, the ghost bull dissolved into dust. Danny hadn't moved since the battle began, his body frozen as his mind raced, trying to process what the heck just happened.

The next thing he knew, he was dragged onto a chariot that appeared out of nowhere and it took off into the sky. Now Danny loved flying, it was his favorite power, but flying in the chariot felt strange. Like it wasn't a method meant for him and he felt very vulnerable not being the one directing his flight. He tried to figure where his supposed rescuers were going, but he wasn't getting any clear answers. And then they had the nerve to knock his phone over the edge. He had contemplated briefly diving after it, both escaping and saving his phone, but didn't want to expose his secret so easily. He grimaced at how panicked his friends were going to be when he didn't show up or answer their calls.

After the phone incident, Danny settled for studying everyone. There was just something different about them, besides the fighting monsters and weird flying chariot. While one kid was half goat, not that Danny was judging, the other two looked like normal humans. But Danny could sense something about them that was not normal, some kind of power within them. A hint of the supernatural, but what it could be Danny wasn't sure. He just hoped that he would be getting answers soon.

Everyone was relieved when the chariot finally landed. Danny looked around and saw he had been brought to some kind of camp. A man and horse creature, a centaur if Danny remembers correctly, came up and introduced himself. He then explained everything to Danny. Danny remained silent through the whole thing, absorbing all the information, then asked if there was a way he could contact his friends and let them know what happened. He was directed towards a private bathroom and given instructions on how to send and Iris Message. Feeling very foolish, Danny turned on the sink and tossed the coin he was given into the newly formed rainbow.

"Sam Manson," Danny said clearly. He was a bit annoyed that he couldn't call both of his friends at once, but he knew that Sam would be the calmer and more accepting one in this situation. Besides he was pretty sure his friends would be together, he just hoped they were alone. He had no idea how he would be able to explain this to anyone else.

"Keep searching Tucker, there has to be some clue," Sam's voice came through as their image appeared. They were in Danny's room, obviously looking for what happened to him. Neither had noticed Danny yet.

"Hey guys," Danny called, getting their attention.

"Danny!" They both said in relief as their heads snapped up to where his voice had been coming from.

"We were so worried when you didn't show up to the movie," Sam said, moving closer to Danny's image. "Where are you? Why didn't you call?"

"And how are you doing this?" Tucker added, reaching out towards the image. "Is this some kind of cool new ghost power?"

"No it's not a ghost power and don't touch it," Danny instructed quickly, not wanting to risk losing contact. "I'm currently in New York and I didn't call because the people that brought me here threw my phone away."

"WHAT!?" Sam and Tucker said together in shock before they started asking more questions.

"Why are you in New York? How did you get there? Why would someone take you?"

"And how could they do that to technology? What kind of monsters are they!"

"Calm down," Danny ordered, cutting off the questions. "I guess, to begin with, you guys remember Pandora and the Box Ghost fiasco?"

"Of course," Sam replied immediately

"I thought we agreed never to mention it again," Tucker joked, though he did repress a slight shudder.

"Well, apparently all the other Greek Myths are supposedly real as well. And those strange ghosts I've been fighting have been monsters in disguise. And there's this summer camp is for the kids of gods and normal humans that train them to fight monsters. I'm here because they somehow found out about all the monsters attacking me and think I'm a child of a god or whatever they called it."

"They think you're a demigod?" Sam asked Danny wasn't surprised she knew the term. "That's crazy. No offense Danny."

"None was taken," Danny replied with a shrug. "I know for a fact both my parents are really my parents. I'm just half-ghost not half-God."

"How can you be so sure, man?" Tucker wondered aloud. "I mean it's not like your parents would tell you if it was true, they'd want to hide it."

"Simple Tuck, remember that little time traveling adventure I had during the ecto acne crisis?" Danny reminded. "I didn't exist at all in that other timeline. If one of my parents had messed around, I would still have been there."

"That's both messed up and comforting," Tucker replied. "But if you're not a..."

"Demigod" Sam supplied.

"... Demigod," Tucker finished. "Then why are all the monsters attacking you? It's not because you're a half ghost, they've only started showing up recently."

"I haven't the faintest idea," Danny sighed. "Maybe I can find something out while I'm here. Will you guys be able to handle the ghosts until I can get back?"

"Of course Danny," Sam agreed. "Just be careful."

"I'll do my best," Danny assured with a smile. And I'll try and get back home as soon as I can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Danny had to admit, for a crazy camp that was teaching young children to fight powerful deadly monsters, it was kind of fun. Though he couldn't show his full strength, he didn't have to act like the weak pathetic loser he did at home. Like when some of the kid from the Ares cabin tried to mess with him, he could actually fight back instead of just letting himself get beaten. The climbing wall had been interesting, though Danny was not a fan of the lava. Sure it couldn't hurt him too bad, but the heat still made Danny feel sick and irritable due to his ice core. Danny also enjoyed trying out various weapons and sparing with the other campers. He wasn't too bad with a bow, but he preferred his own ecto blasts. He was surprisingly natural with a sword, though his techniques still had a lot to be desired. When Danny tried out a spear, it felt wrong to him. Not necessarily the idea of using something like a spear, but the weight felt off to Danny, like the tip needed to be a lot heavier than it was. Despite all the different weapons the camp had, Danny never found one that felt right to him. He guessed it was because they were designed for demigods and not a Halfa, but unfortunately, the Hephaestus kids took it as a challenge. They had a kind of contest to see which one could make the perfect weapon for Danny and they seemed to get more ridicules with each attempt.

But the biggest issue, according to the demigods at least, was that Danny hadn't be claimed by his godly parent, which of course Danny didn't have. Apparently, there was some sort of promise that the gods had to claim all their kids. Danny tried to use this fact to prove he wasn't a demigod and let him return home. Unfortunately, this made them even less inclined to let him go. They still believed Danny was a demigod, but if he wasn't for some reason they still had to figure out why all the monsters were attacking him. Danny also made sure not to use his powers, except for a little ghostly payback for some of the pranks. He had a close call during the capture the flag game. Someone had shot an arrow at him and he had briefly gone intangible as he dodged it. It also took all his willpower not to blast whoever had shot him on instinct, though he was sure his eyes had flashed green briefly. Luckily, no one had caught those slip-ups, but his luck came to an end that night when a goth kid showed up.

They had just finished dinner and were on their way to the bonfire when the kid showed up out of nowhere, literally. One minute there was no one and the next he just emerged out of the shadows. Danny was immediately on guard, eyeing the kid wearily. It wasn't the dark and slightly creepy outfit or anything like that, it was the strange aura that he felt from the kid that put Danny on edge. While the other demigods felt powerful, some more so than others, this kid felt dangerous to Danny in a way the others weren't. Danny could feel a tickle in his throat as if his ghost sense was stirring. Danny guessed that, while this kid clearly wasn't a ghost, he had some sort of connection to the dead and that could every dangerous to Danny and his secret. When the kid locked eyes on Danny, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"There you are," he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You know him, Nico?" Percy asked in surprise, looking between the two in surprise.

"Of course," the goth kid, Nico, replied, his eyes never leaving Danny. "How could I not? He's the famous _Halfa_ of Amity Park."

Danny jolted at the nickname, his eyes narrowing. Obviously, Nico knew exactly who he was and it was unlikely his secret was going to stay secret much longer. He did _not_ like where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said casually, but sending a look to Nico that clearly told him to shut up about his secret.

"No need to pretend with me _Phantom_ ," Nico continued, his grin widening. "Like I said, you're pretty famous where I come from. Hero, Great One, Pariah's Bane, the Savior of the..."

"Okay I get it," Danny cut him off, hoping that no one could recognize those names. Even though he wasn't familiar with those names, the meaning was pretty clear to him. "You know who I am, but I have no idea who you got your information from. Most people I know call me a loser, freak, whelp, dipstick... you know, things like that. Considering most of them hate me, it's kind of expected."

"Well you've only met a small number," Nico waved off dismissively. "While the majority of the citizens of the zone actually does like you."

"Well that's nice I guess, but why are you here?" Danny questioned, subtly getting into a defensive stance. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Simple," Nico replied, taking a step forward. "I'm here to help you realize who you really are."

"What do you..." Danny was interrupted as Nico lunged at him with his sword drawn. Danny dodged out of the way and ducked under the next swing. "What are you doing?! I don't want to fight you!"

"Really?" Nico taunted as he continued to attack Danny. "Are you scared of me? It's alright, most of the underworld is. There's no shame in fearing your superior."

Danny didn't know why, but something about Nico's taunts were really rubbing him the wrong way. He could feel a strange anger growing inside him, but he tried to force it down. He wasn't going to blow his secret for a few insults. With luck, he could get out of this situation without too much being given away.

"I am a son of Hades," Nico continued as Danny continued to evade his sword swings. "I have command over all the dead! I am the Ghost King."

That statement snapped something inside of Danny and the strange feelings burst through him, filling him in a way he didn't quite understand. A small growl came from his throat and his eyes burned green.

 **AN: I like to apologize if I didn't get Nico right. It's been a while since I've read the books and just tried to do the best I could.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Percy was worried, more than he cared to admit. First, there was the fact that Danny had yet to be claimed. Danny insisted that it was because he wasn't a demigod, but no one bought that. He had too many battle skills and he had been attacked by monsters to be just an ordinary mortal. He also had a lot of the nervous habits that demigods seemed to share and could even read Greek, which had surprised Danny. There were a lot of rumors and theories going around as to Danny's godly parent. For while it was thought he was a son of Poseidon because of how similar he looked to Percy, but that was dismissed after he didn't get claimed. The current theory was that his parent was a minor god that didn't know about the oath yet.

Then Nico showed up. The things that he was calling Danny didn't mean anything to Percy, but the names obviously meant a lot to Danny. Chiron also seemed to catch what was going on and surprisingly Grover even jolted in recognition at one of the names. When Nico started attacking Danny, Percy had been about to jump in, but Annabeth held him back, wanting to just watch for a bit. Percy relented but glared at the Hermes and Ares kids as they started betting on the fight. Danny dodged while Nico continued to attack and taunt him. Then suddenly Danny froze and Nico swung at him with deadly accuracy. Percy was about to cry out in warning, but Danny's hand shot forward. Nico's sword was stopped by a glittering crystal like sword that had suddenly appeared in Danny's hand. Danny's eyes were a blazing green that reminded Percy of Greek fire.

"How dare you," Danny practically growled, his voice filled with power and taking on an unearthly echo. "How dare you insult me in such a fashion!"

Danny shoved Nico back and went on the offensive, swinging viciously. Even though Nico was now on the defense and being forced back, he didn't look worried or concerned. In fact, he looked extremely pleased with himself.

"You might have command of those pathetic spirits," Danny continued, his eyes still burning brightly. "But I am not one of them! I am Danny Phantom, the prince of the ghost zone and heir to its throne."

Danny managed to knock Nico's sword from his hands and held his own sword threateningly at Nico's throat.

"And I do not bow to the likes of you." Just as it looked like Danny was going in for the kill, the green faded from his eyes. He began to sway and dropped his sword as he held his head in hands with a small groan. Nico smirked again and retrieved his sword while Danny's sword disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"What the heck was that?" Danny moaned as he finally gained control of himself.

"That would be your instincts taking over," Nico replied, putting his sword away.

"Okay, that is enough," Percy finally cut in, getting annoyed. "There's obviously something going on that only the two of you seem to know. So will you two explain what exactly is going on?"

"I kind of want to know as well," Danny glared at Nico.

"You can start and then I'll answer your questions," Nico replied.

"Fine," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "Since Nico practically gave me away already, I might as well tell you. I'm not a normal human, but I'm not a half-blood. Well, I guess you could technically call me that... Anyway, I'm not a half-God, I'm half-ghost."

"How's that possible?" Annabeth asked in curiosity.

"I don't really know the details myself," Danny replied with a shrug. "I was in a lab accident and got caught up in a portal opening to the Ghost Zone. I'm still alive, but I have ghost powers and a ghost form."

"What's the Ghost Zone?" Percy wondered.

"Parallel dimension linked with our own," Danny began to explain then shook his head. "Look it'll take too long to explain everything and what I want to know is what is with all this prince and heir nonsense. I'm pretty sure to be an heir, I would have to be the son of the King, and I am not in any way related to Pariah Dark."

"There's more than one way to inherit a throne," Nico replied.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, secretly worried about the answer.

"Well," Annabeth began to explain, almost automatically. "The most common way to inherit the throne is to be the first born child of the pervious ruler. There is also through marriage, but it was more common for kingdoms to be taken through conquest. On the rare occasion, thrones were taken through single combat. A challenge would request a duel with the king. If the king accepts the challenge, the winner of the dual would be the king."

"Wait," Danny said slowly, his eyes widening in recognition. "This because... But I barely survived that battle and I had help! There's no way that can count!"

"Your ghost side thinks differently," Nico replied knowingly. "It knows on a subconscious level that you are to be the next King and you will slowly start to respond to its instincts as you approach your 16th birthday. Even the ghosts in the Ghost Zone know this."

"Yeah well, I don't want the throne. Now excuse me," Danny said as rings of light suddenly appeared around his waist. Percy blinked slightly at the bright light and watched in awe as the split and passed over Danny. His normal clothes were changed to a black jumpsuit with silver accents and a silver stylized DP on his chest. His hair turned from black to a pure white and his eyes once again blazed green. He radiated power and a soft white glow.

"I need to get home now and as you can see, I'm not as defenseless as you thought," Danny continued floating up a little, his legs merging together. "It's been fun guys, maybe we can hang out again sometime, but without the whole kidnapping thing. Later!"

"Hey wait!" Percy called out, but Danny turned and took off into the sky, soon disappearing beyond the horizon.

"No wonder he smelt of death," Grover murmured to himself.

"So you know about these ghosts?" Percy asked the satyr.

"I've heard of them, but I never ran into one personally thank Zeus. Most aren't exactly friendly."

"I've heard vague mentions of another spiritual plane," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "But There never any specific myths connected to it and I always assumed it was just another part of the underworld."

"The "Ghost Zone" as Danny called it is a separate area," Chiron explained. "More commonly referred to as limbo. When a mortal dies, but their determination to cling to their previous life is strong enough, they can find their way to limbo. The unique energy gives them a new form and power to complete whatever goal they are fixated on. Not all residents of the ghost zone, are spirits of the deceased. Sometimes monster finds their way there and there are native creatures there. Not too much is known about them as they tend to stay to themselves. We do know there was a central monarchy, though the last King was sealed a long time ago, leaving the ghost zone to fall into chaos and civil war. It seems like Danny is to be the new king, but I'm not sure how that came to be."

"Some idiot decided to unleash the old king over a year ago," Nico filled in. "And the ghost panicked and fled to the human world. Father was furious and was going to send forces to deal with it, but then Danny battled the king in single combat and managed to wear him down long enough to be resealed. Though he wasn't aware of it until a few minutes ago, he's been the heir to the throne ever since. And on his 16th birthday, he must take the throne, the ancient laws demand it."

"He didn't seem to keen on the idea," Percy commented. "But if Danny's been a half ghost for a long time, why are all the monsters attacking him now?"

"I believe it's because he's about to inherit the throne," Chiron said. "The ghost zone has always been neutral in the fight between the forces of good and evil, but now if Danny, an obvious hero, were to take the throne..."

"It could become a force for good," Annabeth concluded, her eyes widening in realization.

"So we could have a bunch of powerful creatures on our side for once," Percy said catching on. "No wonder monsters are so set on killing him. And they're not going to stop are they?"

"Nope," Nico agreed seriously. "The attacks will keep coming, probably getting worse each time, until Danny either is killed or finally takes the throne."

"But he doesn't want to take the throne," Percy repeated. "He made that very clear. And I don't blame him. I know I wouldn't want to be forced to take a throne if I could help it."

"I don't think he'll have much of a choice," Annabeth remarked sadly.

"And while he may not like it, he needs to take the throne," Nico added. "The ghost zone needs a king."

"Then you three must convince him to take the throne," Chiron decided. "It might take time, but you must find a way and help protect him from all the monsters that will continue to attack him. Go get what you need and go see Rachel. This will be your next quest and you'll need a prophecy."

"Right," Percy agreed, though he wasn't sure if he liked this whole situation. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Annabeth, Nico, and Percy were soon gathered outside Rachel's cave. Annabeth and Percy were caring packs, while Nico only had what he already had with him. Annabeth forced him to carry a small bag with extra supplies. Rachel's cave was in the midst of being set up. Basic furniture was there, so Rachel would be comfortable, but ever the artist, Rachel had already started decorating. Rachel looked up when the others approached and smiled in greeting, pausing what she was doing.

"Hi guys," she said, waving in greeting. "Lovely night isn't it! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Rachel," Percy greeted, waving back. "We have a quest and we need a prophecy before we can go."

"Ooh, already," Rachel said with both surprise and excitement. "Does it have anything to do with that Danny kid?"

"Yeah... How did you know?" Percy asked in shock.

"I could practically feel the tugs of fate pulling on him," Rachel explained. "Whoever he is, he's got a big destiny and it's already moving forward. I hope he can handle it because he seems like a really nice guy. Anyway, let's see what I've got for you but I still can't…"

Rachel cut off as her eyes began glowing poisonous green and a green mist appeared around her. She began to sway and Percy hurried over to support her. Her mouth opened and she began to speak in a voice that was not her own.

 _Forces converge on the one who walks the line,_

 _Hero, Savior, Protected by Time._

 _Allies, old and new, and foes turned friend,_

 _Their home and king to defend._

 _One who seeks the prince for his own,_

 _Leads the battle for the throne._

 _Danger lies till the crown is filled,_

 _Then fighting shall, at last, be stilled._

Rachel blinked and staggered slightly once she finished the prophecy, the green mist fading quickly.

"That is still going to take some getting used to," Rachel muttered before her usual smile appeared again and she straightened up. "I hope that helps. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you," Percy replied, adjusting his bag. "We'll take it from here."

"No problem," Rachel said, dusting herself off. "Have fun with your quest."

Rachel went back to decorating her cave while the three demigods turned away.

"So how are we going to get to Amity Park?" Percy asked as they walked. He had a guess, but he hoped he was wrong.

"The most logical option would be to take the chariots again," Annabeth replied and Percy sighed in disappointment.

"Not quick enough," Nico disagreed, drawing the other's attention. "We need to make sure we get there before Danny does otherwise we might not be able to get near him."

"Then what do you suggest then?" Annabeth asked.

"Shadow travel," Nico replied. The other two paled at the idea, but they had to admit it would be the fastest way. With resigned sighs, Percy and Annabeth allowed Nico to pulled them through the shadows. They appeared in a deserted alley, all three of them pale and breathing hard. After a few minutes to recover, the three walked out of the alley.

"So where are we going to stay?" Percy asked, looking around. "Do we find a hotel or something?"

"We'll need something a little more permanent than a hotel," Annabeth replied, biting her lip in thought. "We don't know how long it'll take and we don't have enough money to stay at a hotel for an extended period of time."

"We'll want to find someplace close to Danny's home," Nico added. "It'd be hard to protect him if we're far away."

"Then I suggest we find the Fenton's residence," Annabeth concluded. "Once we meet them and know where their home is, it'll be easier to decide what to do after that."

"Alright let's go," Percy said, walking up to the nearest person. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the Fenton's?"

"Sure kid," the man said carefully, a little suspicious of why these kids were looking for the Fenton's this late. "It's right down that way. You won't be able to miss it. Be careful, they're a little strange though they aren't as crazy as we thought."

"Thank you, sir," Percy replied politely, curious about the man's statement. "We'll be careful."

The man just grunted and continued on his way. Percy just shrugged and turned back to his friends. They began walking in the direction the man had indicated. After a few blocks, they noticed a bright glow. Curious, many a little wary, the three made their way toward it. Rounding a corner they say a giant neon sign saying Fenton works.

"I think we found it," Percy said in shock as he stared at the strange metal thing on the top of the house.

"You really can't miss it," Annabeth commented. The three made their way to the front door. Percy stepped forward and gave a tentative knock.

"GHOST!" came a male shout and the door burst open. It was only because of the three's battle reflexes that they were able to miss the shot from the large gun. Where the shot met the road a green goop splattered. Percy had pulled out his sword in automatic defense and turned to face the threat. The large gun was held by an equally large man dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit. He looked around suspiciously before his gaze landed on Percy and the others. The man's expression became sheepish as he put the gun away.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I thought that..."

"Jack!" A female shout came from inside. "You didn't shoot the neighbors again did you?"

Women dressed in blue jumpsuit appeared in the doorway next to the man. She was smaller than him and looked very fit. Percy didn't want to mess with her.

"No Mads," the man, Jack, replied. "These kids jumped out of the way in time, though I'm not sure why this one is holding his pen out."

Percy blinked at the statement, realizing that these two were mortals. Quickly he put his sword away and stood up straight.

"Hi, my name's Percy," he introduced himself with a smile. "Does Danny live here?"

"Are you friends of his? That's wonderful!" the lady said. "I'm his mother, Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband Jack. I'm sorry you came all this way, but Danny isn't here right now. He's at... You know I'm not exactly sure where he is right now. He hasn't answered his phone in a while and his friends haven't been very clear..."

"That's because he was with us," Percy jumped in quickly, but then regretted it as he wasn't sure what to say. "He was..."

"At a summer camp and that's where we met him," Annabeth finished smoothly. "It was only a week long, but we became great friends. He said we could visit and our parents gave us permission to come. I guess we caught an earlier flight then he did if we beat him here, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Percy was impressed by Annabeth's quick thinking and she hadn't even lied that much. Glancing at the Fenton's, Percy watched to see if they bought the story.

"Funny, I don't remember signing Danny up for a camp..." Maddie began, making the three worry briefly before she smiled. "But I'm glad he had a great time and made some new friends. Come on in, you can stay here for as long as you're visiting."

The three let out a relieved sigh and mumbled thanks as they entered inside. Because of the late hour, Maddie insisted to show them to their rooms and they could talk more in the morning. Annabeth was to stay in the daughter's room, who was currently at college for an early start but would be there the next day to visit for the weekend. Nico and Percy would be staying in the guest room.

Nico and Percy waited until the Fenton's had gone to their room and had gone to sleep for Annabeth to join them so they to do us what to do from here.

"So finding a place to stay was a success," Percy began, lounging on the bed.

"Yes," Nico said with a roll of his eyes, leaning against the wall. "We should be thankful that they seem to be so oblivious."

"At least those willing to let us stay," Annabeth replied, sitting in a chair. "And Danny won't be able to easily avoid or get rid of us with his parents letting us stay here."

"That is nice because I have a feeling Danny's going to be difficult," Percy said with a grimace. "Not that I can blame him. So what do you think the prophecy means?"

"The first part is obviously about Danny and the situation he's now in," Annabeth began, thinking it over. "Describing some of the titles he has, though I'm not exactly sure what protected by time means. Kronos is the only god I know that has to do with time."

"But I just defeated him," Percy objected immediately. "And I doubt he would protect someone like Danny unless he was trying to use him. You don't think we'll have to deal with him again do you?"

"No, no one can come back that quickly," Annabeth replied with a shake of her head. "I think it's more metaphorical. Like Danny will be fine until it's his 16th birthday."

"While that may be true, I have a feeling it's more than that," Nico spoke up, deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Just some rumors I heard when I was learning about Danny," Nico replied mysteriously. "But nothing concrete. I want to get some more information before I voice my speculations."

"If you're sure," Annabeth said before she continued. "The next part refers to us as we help Danny and whoever he's already friends with."

"It also talks about how many of the ghosts Danny fights will now side with him," Nico added. "The ghosts know they need a king. And while they may hate Danny for ruining their fun in the human world, they know he will still fight for their safety. He's done it before and he will definitely do it again."

"Right," Annabeth agreed. "The last few parts means there will be opponents trying to prevent Danny from getting and possibly a full-scale battle. It hints at who the leader will be, but I have no idea who it could be though Danny might."

"And the fighting will only end when Danny takes the throne," Percy concluded. "Danny will not be happy about this when he hears that."

"So we just don't tell him." Nico supplied.

"But he has a right to know," Percy rebuked, glaring slightly at Nico for suggesting that. "And he could probably clarify certain points of the prophecy."

"As much as I hate to say it, that's probably best we don't tell Danny about the prophecy," Annabeth admitted. "At least not until we have a good relationship with him. I can tell that the more we try and force him to take the throne and show him he has no choice, the more he's likely to fight back."

"Fine," Percy sighed, shoulders drooping in defeat. "I don't like it, but we'll keep it quiet for now."

"It'll only be temporary," Annabeth assured before she let out a yawn. "Let's get some sleep. We're going to be very busy for the next few days."

The boys agreed and after exchanging good nights, they all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Danny was able to find the airport pretty easily. And once he found a plane headed for Illinois, he snuck in invisibly and took an empty seat. Once the plane was in the air, he dropped his invisibility and, while he did get some funny looks, no one reacted to him. Danny dozed slightly and once the plane landed, he began his flight home. He was relieved once the familiar building came into view and he wasted no time phasing into his room. Transforming back, Danny flopped on his bed, deciding he'd deal with his parents and his excuse for his absence after he had a chance to rest. He was out before his head even hit the pillow.

Though the morning came all too soon, Danny woke up refreshed and happy to be home. Going over to the computer, he let Sam and Tucker know he was back and made plans to meet them at the Nasty Burger. Once he was ready, he practically bounced into the kitchen, where he froze, his smile slipping from his face as he took in the scene. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were sitting at the table eating breakfast with his family. His dad was blathering excitedly to a glassy-eyed Percy and Nico with his mom adding comments every and then. Jazz and Annabeth were talking pleasantly, but Danny could see that his sister was wary of their guests.

"Hi sweetie!" his mom called cheerfully when she noticed him in the doorway. "Join us, everything is still warm and there's plenty. We were just getting to know your friends from that camp you were just at."

"Right..." Danny said slowly as he forced himself to sit at the table. "Friends from camp."

"Yep," Maddie confirmed, placing a late in front of Danny. "They were telling us all about it. It's wonderful that their parents let them come and visit you."

"Yes wonderful," Danny replied absently, glaring slightly at the others. "How long will they be staying?"

"We haven't...decided?" Percy stated cautiously. "Maybe a week or two? Maybe longer..."

"But summer is almost over," Jazz stated, looking at him suspiciously. "Surely you have school back home that you need to go to soon?"

"We're homeschooled," Annabeth jumped in when Percy had paused. "So there isn't any rush to get back. In fact, if we stay long enough we might go to school with Danny for a bit so we could get the experience of normal high school life."

"That's wonderful," Maddie exclaimed, clasping her hands together happily. "Feel free to stay here as long as you want. We're happy that Danny has more friends."

"And I get to blather to you about ghosts and show you all the cool weapons I've made," Jack added enthusiastically. Danny and Jazz didn't share in their parent's excitement, exchanging silent glances. They both realized that Annabeth's story allowed her group to stay for as long as they need to accomplish whatever they wanted. And Danny had a sinking suspicion about what they wanted.

"I'm going to go meet Sam and Tacker," Danny announced, getting up from the table. "It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Take your new friends with you," Maddie suggested, well more like ordered. "Show them around town. I'm sure Sam And Tucker wouldn't mind."

"Sure," Danny agreed, plastering on a fake smile. "Let's go guys."

Danny turned and left the kitchen while the others scrambled to get up. He didn't wait for them and left through the front door. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, he ran to the nearest alleyway. He had just hidden himself and transformed when Danny heard the door open again. Wasting no time, Danny turned invisible and flew away. He went straight to the Nasty Burger and landed in the back. Transforming back, Danny saw no sign of Percy and the others. Letting out a sigh of relief, Danny entered the fast food joint. Danny made his way to his normal booth and was joined by his friends a few minutes later.

"You're here early," Sam commented as she sat down. "Is something wrong?"

"And why are you back?" Tucker added, adjusting his glasses. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you made it seem like those Demi... Whatever weren't going to let you go anytime soon. We were already thinking of coming to rescue you."

"Demigod," Sam corrected.

"It's a long story," Danny sighed and both his friends waited patiently. He then explained all he did in the past week, going into detail when it came to his final night and what he had learned and experienced.

"Dude, you're a king!" Tucker said excitedly, waving his hands in the air. "Or you will be. How cool is that!"

"Tucker," Sam growled and punched him in the shoulder. "Be quiet! And can't you see that Danny doesn't to be king?"

"I'm sorry," Tucker defended automatically, rubbing his sore shoulder. "But you have to admit it's still cool."

"Tucker..." Sam began in warning.

"It's alright Sam," Danny sighed, resting his head in his arms. "It's kind of cool, but I don't want to be king. I'll never have a normal life again."

"Like you've ever had a normal life," Tucker said with a snort. "And you might not have much of a choice."

"I really hate to say it... but Tucker might be right," Sam said slowly, carefully watching Danny's reaction. "From what you told us it sounds like the Ghost Zone needs a king and you have demigods living in your home that are most likely here to convince you to take the throne. Not to mention monsters that will attack you until you are king."

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said sarcastically, slumping further into his seat. "Thanks for that lovely picture of how much my life sucks right now."

"I'm just being realistic," Sam continued. "But it isn't all bad. If you do become king, you could probably order the ghosts not to attack the human world."

"I guess..." Danny murmured.

"And you'll people doing all sorts of things for you," Tucker added happily. "Like you're homework and you'll never have to do your chores or clean your room again!"

"What we're trying to say, Danny... " Sam explained. "Is that things aren't hopeless. There are options and each has good things that come with them. And no matter what, we're here for you."

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said with a small smile. "That means a lot to me."

"Lovebirds," Tucker commented.

"We're not lovebirds!" The two automatically snapped back.

"Sure you're not." Tucker grinned. "Hey, this means that you could become Queen of the Ghost Zone Sam. It would be a dream come true for you!"

This comment earned Tucker another punch in the shoulder while Sam and Danny both turned bright red. The three friends soon dissolved into a fit of laughter, earning eye rolls and confused glances from the other customers. The trio didn't care, knowing that their friendship would pull them through whatever hardships they faced.

Danny then felt a familiar cold dealing tickle the back of his throat. He immediately sat up and looked out the window. Sam and Tucker easily noticed the change in their friend and sat up as well.

"What is it?" Sam asked seriously.

"Percy, Nico, and Annabeth are outside," Danny said, never turning from the window.

"The demigods?" Sam questioned, looking outside as well.

"Dude! How did they find us?" Tucker wondered.

"I don't know and I don't care," Danny replied. "I do not want to deal with them."

Turning from the window, Danny looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Reaching over the table, Danny grabbed his friends and turned them all invisible. He then flew them to the park where they returned the visual plane.

"That was close," Danny said as e let go of his friends.

"You know you'll have to deal with them eventually," Sam reasoned.

"Yeah I know," Danny sighed. "But I just got home. I want to have at least this one day to have fun before I have to start dealing with everything."

"Well," Tucker began with a smile, slinging his arm over Danny's shoulders. "Let's have some fun!"

Unfortunately, their time in the park was cut short by the Percy and the other arriving. As soon as Danny sensed them, he grabbed his friends and flew them to the mall. This pattern happened for the next few hours. Danny and his friends would try to have fun for a little bit before the demigods showed. Then they would fly to a new location and it would start all over again.

"This is getting ridicules," Danny growled when they landed for the third time in the park. "Why won't they give up!"

"I guess some people just won't take a hint," Tucker joked.

"Danny," Sam began slowly. "I think we should stop running form them and just talk."

"You just want to meet the goth looking one," Tucker said with a grin and Sam hit him.

"It's not about that." Sam snapped back. "This is about Danny and dealing with his problems."

"Sure it is," Tucker said before he yelped and ducked away from Sam's punch.

"Sam's right though," Danny said in defeat. "It's pointless to keep running away, so we might as well talk to them and get it over with."

Sam and Tucker nodded and the trio waited for the demigods to find them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Percy sighed when there was no sign of Danny when they left the house. Of course, Danny would make things difficult for them.

"We're never going to find him," Annabeth groaned in annoyance. "He can fly and we don't know where he went. Even if we did we aren't familiar with this city and would only get lost."

"Great," Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long day."

"But it's not as bad as you think," Nico said confidently. "I can sense him, not as clearly as the spirits of the underworld, but clear enough to track him."

"That's great Nico," Percy said, gesturing to the street in front of them. "Lead the way."

Nico nodded and began walking down the street. They went slowly, taking the time to get familiar with the city and hopefully giving Danny enough time to calm down.

"He's in there," Nico said when the got near a fast food restaurant.

"Why would anyone want to eat at a place called the Nasty Burger?" Annabeth wondered, studying the sign.

"Well we do know a Monster Doughnut," Percy replied, also looking at the sign. "And it's probably better then it sounds."

"He sensed us," Nico cursed. "He's leaving to another area."

"Let's go," Percy replied, picking up the pace. "He's not going to shake us that easily."

The day turned into a game of cat and mouse. As soon as they got close, Danny would leave to another area and the chase would start all over again. The constant running around was starting to get tiring, so they would use shadow travel to cut down the distance. Once more they emerged at the park, chasing after Danny.

"That's the last one for a while," Nico gasped, bending over in an attempt to catch his breath. "But he's here and he doesn't seem to be leaving."

"Finally," Percy said straightening up.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed as they entered the park. "Now we can finally make progress."

The three walked through the park and they eventually found Danny. He was waiting for them under a large tree along with his two friends.

"You guys are persistent," Danny remarked when they came close. "I'll give you that much."

"And you didn't make it easy us," Percy replied with a grumble causing Danny to snort in amusement.

"True," Danny said with a smirk, before introducing his friends. "These are my friends, Sam and Tucker."

"Nice to meet you," Percy greeted, shaking their hands. "I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth and this is Nico."

"Now that that's out of the way, you obviously want to talk to me," Danny said, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure what this is about, but let's get it over with."

"Right, well..." Percy began, not exactly sure how to say this without upsetting Danny. "We're here because..."

"The Ghost Zone needs a King and you're the only one that can," Nico cut in, going straight to the point. "We're here to help you take the throne."

"That's what I thought," Danny sighed with a roll of his eyes. "And I already told you I don't want to be King. I'm barely passing high school and I'm supposed to rule a kingdom? Not going to happen, I'm sure there are plenty of other ghosts that are far more qualified."

"It's not about qualifications," Nico scoffed. "It's about who the Ghost Zone and it's citizens recognize as the true ruler."

"And I'm sure that you'll have plenty of advisors to help you," Annabeth reasoned. "I'm sure you'll be a great ruler."

"Doesn't change the fact I don't want to be king," Danny replied stubbornly. "I sure the ghosts will find someone else to rule them because I'm not going to do it."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple," Percy said. "Especially because of the monsters."

"What about the monsters?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the other reason for us to be here," Annabeth explained. "The monsters are going to keep attacking you until this matter is settled one way or another."

"So we are here to help you fight them," Percy concluded.

"Thanks but I don't need your help," Danny said, waving off their concerns. "I'm fine on my own and I don't want you getting in the way."

"Danny!" Sam scolded, slapping the back of his head. "This is no time for your hero complex to prevent you from accepting help. They have more experience with monsters then you do."

"You already know we can't do much and once school starts, you'll need all the help you can get," Tucker added.

"Exactly," Annabeth agreed. "We can help take care of the monsters so you aren't constantly missing class. And you've said it yourself that you barely pass school on your own. With our help, you'll be able to do a lot better. Let us at least help you in this aspect."

Danny didn't answer right away, glaring at the ground as he thought everything over finally he sighed and said "Fine you can help. But only with the monsters! If it's a ghost, you leave them to me. And this doesn't mean I've changed my mind. I'm still not going to be king."

"We'll see about that," Nico murmured.

"That's fine," Percy jumped in before another argument could start. "We just want to help. We are friends after all."

"I guess we are, as long as you don't try and kidnap me again," Danny joked, finally relaxing again.

"Promise," Percy replied. "Though I doubt we could pull it off now that we know what you can do."

"True."

"Well this is nice and all," Tucker spoke up. "But all this running around has been exhausting and I've missed several of my feedings. I vote we go get something to eat."

Everyone agreed to the plan and they began walking to the Nasty Burger.

"So you're really demigods?" Sam asked, curiosity and excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"And what do you have against technology that would allow you to destroy a phone?" Tucker wondered, clutching his own tech protectively.

Percy and Annabeth happily answered their questions. Friendly conversation filled the air and this became more than just a quest, it was truly helping a friend. As they ate their food, Percy looked at everyone having fun together. Sam and Danny engaged in Nico in a conversation about the underworld and how it differed from the Ghost Zone, while Annabeth showed her laptop to Tucker and they discussed the different things on it. He smiled and couldn't help but think that things weren't going to be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Things aren't going to be so bad," Percy grumbled as he dodged a fire blast. "What was I thinking."

"Wait you actually thought that?" Danny said as he made a shield to absorb another blast. "That means you totally jinxed us! Man, it's bad enough Tucker does it all the time, but now you too?"

"Hey! I thought we were over the whole bad luck Tuck thing," Tucker shouted from around the corner where he and Sam were hiding.

"It'll never be over as long as you keep jinxing us," Danny shouted back before focusing again on the battle.

They had just walked out of the Nasty Burger when they were attacked by a monster. Now that Danny knew monster for what they were, he could see clearly the dragon for what it was. Though it was a lot smaller than Dora's dragon form, it was proving to be quite the challenge. Its fire breath made it difficult for any of them to get close and its tough hide was nearly impossible to cut into. Danny flew higher into the air, dodging a blast which melted the mailbox it hit. He was so glad the citizens had been smart enough to clear the street.

"That's some bad breath you've got there," Danny taunted as his eyes and hands glowed blue. "I don't know what's made you so angry but you have to chill out!"

Danny unleashed his ice energy at the dragon just as it roared. Danny's blast struck the dragon in the mouth, freezing it and the ice quickly spread over the dragon's entire body. Percy took advantage of this and struck the frozen dragon with his sword. The dragon shattered into pieces before disappearing in a cloud of gold dust. Percy let out a sigh of relief and put his sword away. Danny landed next to him, turning back to human once he made sure the coast was clear.

"I'm glad that's over with," Percy said as The others came up and joined them.

"Me too," Danny agreed, cracking his back. "And I have to admit, having your help certainly made dealing with the dragon easier."

"Congratulations," Sam complimented the demigods. "You've achieved the impossible, getting Danny to admit he can use the help."

"I'm not that stubborn," Danny defended, pretending to be hurt by her words. "I know when to admit when I'm wrong."

"You are one of the most stubborn people I know," Sam replied with an eye roll.

"Outside of yourself," Danny smirked, earning himself a punch in the shoulder.

"I have to agree with Danny," Tucker said, a mischievous grin spreading. "It's not his stubbornness that's the problem. It's his large hero complex that's the problem."

"Sounds just like seaweed brain here," Annabeth commented with a grin, making Percy blush. The group broke into laughter while two grumbles of not having a hero complex were ignored. Once the group had calmed down, they left the street just as everyone else began coming out. Leaving the clean up for the adults, the group of teens made their way back to Fentonworks for the afternoon.

They spent their time talking and hanging out. Tucker managed to convince Nico and Percy to play video games, easily beating them. He gloated for a while before Sam played and creamed him thoroughly. Danny and Percy shared battle stories and even showed off some of their powers. They both agreed to have a friendly spar sometime. Sam and Annabeth discussed the creatures they had encountered and theorized what other creatures they might have to face in the near future. Eventually, Sam and Tucker had to leave for their own homes. After dinner with the Fentons, Danny pulled Jazz aside to inform her what was happening.

"Wow Danny," Jazz commented as she absorbed all the information he had given her. "That's a lot to take in. I had enough trouble believing in ghosts... and now there are Greek gods and monsters too? And you're supposed to be king of..."

"Don't remind me," Danny sighed, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. "I don't want any of this. I've only ever tried to protect the town. I've never wanted power, never wanted to rule anyone. That was always Vlad's thing. And now I'm just expected to accept the responsibility and move on? Don't get any say at all! Why does this kind of thing always seem to happen to me!?"

"It's alright Danny," Jazz comforted as she pulled him into a hug. "It's alright. Yes, it's unfair that all this responsibility always seems to fall on your shoulders, but I know you can handle it. And do you know why? It's because you aren't alone. Sam and Tucker have always been there for you and you know you can come to me for anything. And now you have your new friends to help you as well. We are here for you and we'll get through this together."

"Thanks, Jazz," Danny said in relief, pulling back and giving her a small smile. "I really needed to hear that."

"That's what I'm here for," Jazz returned the smile. "No matter what you decide to do, I'll support you. But I think you'd make a great King."

"Whatever," Danny rolled his eyes, but his smile remained. "The dorky ghost kid, who is failing school, should totally be put in charge of an entire dimension where all his enemies reside."

"Well not with an attitude like that," Jazz teased, ruffling Danny's hair much to his annoyance.

"Quit it," Danny protested, batting her hand away.

"Alright I will," Jazz complied, holding up her hands and walking to the door. "I'm off to bed. You should too, even ghost heroes need their rest and that goes double for my little brother."

"Fine," Danny waved her away. "I will after I do one last patrol of the city."

"Be sure to call us if you anything," Jazz instructed. "And don't forget your thermos."

"I know Jazz," Danny assured.

"Goodnight Danny," Jazz said as she closed the door.

"Night Jazz," Danny replied as he let the familiar rings of light wash over him. He took off into the night, letting the cool breeze blow all his worries and doubts away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The days passed by in a similar fashion. The trio would show the demigods around and spend time getting to know each other, putting their activities on pause whenever a random monster would show up and continue with what they were doing as soon as the monsters were defeated. The subject of Danny becoming the ghost King was strictly avoided, much to Annabeth's frustration. Whenever she brought it up, Danny would either quickly change the subject or he ignored her completely.

"He can't avoid this forever," Annabeth declared after she voiced her frustrations to Percy. "He's going to have to face the fact he has to make a choice sooner or later. Putting it off will only make it harder, not to mention more dangerous."

"But forcing the issue at home won't help either," Percy reasoned, trying to calm his girlfriend. Annabeth still wasn't happy about the situation, but she agreed to temporarily drop the subject. Soon the summer came to an end and the teens reluctantly prepared for school.

"Are you guys sure you want to go through with this?" Danny asked the demigods as he packed his backpack. Even though school started later than normal as it was the first day, Jazz had called to make sure Danny had risen early so he'd be ready on time. "It was nice hanging out with you guys over the summer, but you guys have your own homes and families. I understand if you want to go to your own schools."

"Don't worry, My mom is fully aware of what's going on and supports me," Percy assured before he grinned. "Besides, I doubt there's any school back home that would even want me anyway. I've been pretty much expelled from every school I ever attended and am pretty much known as a delinquent."

"How the heck does that happen?" Danny wondered in shock. "I mean I don't have the best reputation among my teachers but not that bad."

"Unlike you, I don't have a secret identity," Percy replied with a shrug. "And the mist prevents normal people from seeing exactly what happens. So all the damage from a monster attack always gets blamed on me."

"Yeah I can relate," Danny winced in sympathy. "It took forever for people to accept my ghost half as a hero. Even now there are people that still consider me evil, my parents included."

"That's rough."

"I'm used to it. But what about you two?"

"I've never really been close to my dad," Annabeth replied. "It's gotten a little better, but I'm used to being on my own. And I can easily surpass any normal school curriculum so I can attend school anywhere."

"And I haven't really had a family or gone to school in several decades," Nico said with a shrug. "It'll be an interesting experience for the little time I'm there. Besides, we already agreed we're helping you with the monsters."

"I guess I can't talk you out of it," Danny sighed, slinging on his backpack. "Then let's go."

"We're just as stubborn as you are," Percy grinned. "You'll have to accept it one of these days."

"We'll see," Danny laughed as they left Fentonworks. They met up with Sam and Tucker and continued to school. They were currently at Danny's locker when Danny was grabbed from behind.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Dash sneered as he held Danny. "It's the first day of school so you've had a whole summer off. That means I've got a whole lot of beatings to catch up on and this is a great time to start."

"Hey!" Percy protested. "Put him down!"

"What are you going to about it newbie?" Dash laughed. "I'm the king A-lister around here and if you don't learn your place you can join this freak."

"Why you..." Percy growled, reaching for his pocket when Annabeth grabbed him.

"He's a mortal," She hissed quietly, shaking her head just ever so slightly. "We can't do anything."

Percy hated it, but he backed down. Dash, sensing his victory, grinned and shoved Danny into his locker. Dash slammed it shut and strutted off, laughing with the other football jocks. Sam quickly opened the locker and Danny tumbled out, his stuff spilling across the floor.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked and Danny just glared at her. "Sorry, standard question."

"Why did you let him do that? Percy wondered as Sam and Tucker helped Danny to his feet. "I've seen you train at camp and you could easily have taken him down. So why did you let him push you around?"

"Because he always did before my accident," Danny explained as he and the others began gathering his stuff. "It would look suspicious if I was suddenly able to knock him out with ease. And even if I did fight back, I would be the one that gets in trouble. The teachers let the popular kids get away with pretty much everything."

"That's horrible," Annabeth gasped. "That isn't fair when you are clearly the victim."

"Well life isn't fair," Danny replied. "And I'm used to it by now."

"What's this Danny?" Tucker asked with a grin, holding up a small black box tied with a green ribbon. "Were you planning on giving this to a special goth girl?"

"Shut up Tucker," Sam growled, elbowing Tucker in the gut.

"I've never seen this before," Danny said in confusion, taking the box. "It wasn't in my backpack, maybe someone put it my locker?"

"It looks like there's a note with it," Annabeth observed. "That should provide some clue as to who it's from."

Danny opened up the note and read it, getting a small smile but still looking confused. Danny then passed the note around for the others to read.

Danny

Consider this an early birthday present. You'll find you'll need it sooner then you think.

CW

"Who's CW?" Percy asked after he read the note.

"Clockwork," Danny replied. "He's a ghost and the master of time. He's also my guardian and will often give me subtle hints or lessons to help me. I guess whatever's in here must be important."

The three demigods exchanged glances at that information but didn't comment. Very cautiously, Danny opened the box. Inside nestled on black velvet was a green and black ring with a green image of a skull carved onto it. Danny recognized instantly and dropped the box with a gasp.

"Why did you drop it?" Percy asked, carefully picking the box up. "Is the ring cursed or something?"

"That's the ring of rage," Nico informed, recognizing the ring as well. "It belongs to the Ghost King."

"This is just further proof you need to become king," Annabeth insisted. "If this Clockwork really controls time and is your guardian, then he must know this is the path you need to take."

"Or it could just be another one of his tests," Danny tried to reason, but he didn't sound very convincing.

"I don't know Danny," Sam said slowly. "This seems pretty straightforward. Especially for Clockwork."

"At the very least you should hang on to it," Tucker suggested. "Clockwork never does anything without a reason."

"Well I don't want it," Danny declared, tossing the ring into his locker and slamming the door shut. "He can give it to me but he can't make me accept it."

The others were about to argue, but the bell rang at that moment. With a sigh, they all headed to their different classes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Danny walked into class and dropped into his seat, ignoring the looks from his friends and trying to push away all thoughts of the ring currently residing in his locker. He really did not like the implications of Clockwork giving it to him and he did not want to deal with it now. He'll freak out later when he was alone with his friends.

"Good morning class," Mr. Lancer greeted, causing the whispered conversations to come to an end. "Today we'll begin with..."

Danny sighed and pulled out his notebook, his thoughts wondering slightly as the lesson continued. At one point, Danny had reached for his pencil sharpener when his hand brushed against something strange. Confused and curious, Danny pulled the object out. Resting in his palm was the small black box. With a quiet gasp, Danny shoved the box deep into his backpack and turned back to Mr. Lancer. Sam and Tucker had noticed everything and tried to pass notes to Danny to talk about it, but Danny stubbornly ignored them.

When class finally came to an end, Danny hurried out of the classroom and went straight to his locker. Opening the door, Danny pulled out the box and shoved it inside.

"Danny," Sam began slowly as Danny slammed the locker shut. "Maybe we should..."

"Not now, please," Danny begged quietly. "We will talk about it, but please... not now."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before nodding to Danny. They weren't going to drop the issue, but they could see how much it was stressing Danny. They could wait a little longer to deal with it. With an appreciative smile, Danny shouldered his bag and lead the way to their next class.

But the box would not leave Danny alone. Whenever he would begin to relax, it would show up, sometimes in really random places. It appeared in his bag, sitting in his textbook when he turned the page, on his lunch tray, and even on the bathroom sink. Each time it appeared, Danny would shove it back into his bag and then into his locker, hoping desperately it would just stay put. The others wanted to talk about the box and the ring within, but Danny refused to listen.

Finally, the school day came to an end. With a sigh, Danny pulled out the box from his locker and looked at it for a second. He had been doing his best to avoid it all day, but now he couldn't run from it anymore. He was about to put it into his backpack when a large had snatched from him.

"Well, what do we have here Fenturd?" Dash mocked, examining the box. "I bet it's something embarrassing. Why else would you be trying to hide it all day."

"Give it back Dash!" Danny demanded, reaching for the box but Dash easily kept it away. "It's mine!"

"Not until I get a good look," Dash smirked, opening up the box and looking at the ring. "Awe, the freak is going to propose to his goth girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny argued, making another grab for the box. "It isn't for her, it was given to me."

"Then she must have given it to you," Dash taunted. "Which makes a lot more sense as she is far bolder and braver than you wimp. You should try it on and make sure it fits."

Danny shouted in protest as Dash grabbed his right hand forced the ring onto his finger. As soon as it was in place, Danny felt a surge of power flow through him that left him dizzy. Dash let Danny stumble to the floor as he walked away laughing with his friends. Danny had just staggered to his feet when his friends came around the corner. They hurried over when they noticed Danny's dazed expression, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine guys," Danny said, waving off their concern. "I just had a

little run-in with Dash is all. Now if I can just... get... this...off!"

"What's the problem, Danny?" Percy asked.

"It's the ring, it won't come off no matter what I do," Danny explained, pulling as hard as he could but the ring didn't budge."

"Here, let me help," Sam said, grabbing the ring. She tried to gently maneuver the ring off but nothing she did made any progress. She ended up trying to tug it with all her strength. When Tucker tried to help her as well, the ring released an energy wave that knocked everyone off their feet.

"I hate to say it dude, but I don't think that ring is coming off," Tucker said as they all got to their feet."

"Just great," Danny grumbled, glaring at the ring. "The whole ghost king issue aside this cannot be good for my secret identity. It won't be long before they see Phantom wearing it and then it will just be a giant billboard. I might as well just wear a sign that says Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Sam rolled her eyes. "We'll figure something out."

Danny was just about to retort when he let out a gasp, his Ghost sense leaving his mouth. Everyone instantly got more alert, getting into slight defensive stances as they looked around for any sign of the ghost. A scream from outside drew their attention and they all ran to the nearest window. In the air above the school, green energy swirled as a portal began to open. When it stabilized, a large figure flew out and the portal closed behind it. The figured hovered in the air, allowing everyone to see him. It was a ghost dressed in black armor with a flaming purple cape. A deadly green sword rested at his side. The night sat on a black horse with giant bat-like wings. Several people screamed and fled, but most stayed watching in shock and apprehension.

"Danny Phantom!" the knight called, his voice easily heard by everyone in the area. "It is I, Fright Knight, and I challenge you to a dual. Come and face me otherwise these foolish mortals shall suffer the sting of my blade."

"What's his problem?" Tucker wondered. "Did you do something to tick him off?"

"Not that I know of," Danny replied, never taking his eyes off Fright Knight. "I haven't really seen him since he went to work for Plasmius. I guess it's possible Plasmius sent him but it doesn't really seem like his style."

"Maybe he's just a distract while Vlad does something else?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe, but this seems more like the Fright Kight's doing. Either way, I have to face him. He'll hurt someone if I don't," Danny concluded as he transformed. Turning intangible, Danny flew out the wall to face the Fright Knight.

"Could you two explain what's going on?" Percy asked in confusion, watching as Danny flew off.

"We would, but we don't really know ourselves," Sam replied. "Fright Knight isn't acting like he normally does."

"Actually he is," Nico spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "And I know exactly what he's doing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"You've finally shown yourself, knave," the Fright Knight said as Danny came to a stop in front of him.

"Yes I'm here," Danny replied with a glare, charging ectoblasts in his hands. "So leave these people alone."

"They matter not to me," Fright Knight dismissed, drawing his blade. "My conflict is with you."

Before Danny could reply, Fright Knight charged forward on his horse, his sword swinging by strong and fast. Danny was barely able to dodge the blow which would have removed his head and shot an ectoblast while floating back to put distance between them. The Fright Knight easily deflected the blast with his blade and turned to charge again. Danny dived out of the way, his eyes glowing blue as he activated his ice powers. Danny sent an icy blast at Fright Knight, but Fright Knight easily countered it with his own blast. The two colliding powers exploded and forced Danny backward. Just as Danny stabilized himself, Fright Knight came charging through the smoke. Danny barely dodged the sword, the blade passing so close to the skin of his cheek Danny swore any hairs on it were sliced off.

Danny flew backward in slight fear and panic and threw several ectoplasmic disks at Fright Knight, trying desperately to hit him or at least slow him down. The Fright Knight easily maneuvered around the disks and continued to charge at Danny. As Danny continued to fly around and fire at Fright Knight, he tried desperately to think of a plan. Long distance attacks were not working, the only way Danny should have a chance of beating Fright Knight was by getting close and personal. The only problem was Fight Knight had his Soul Shredder and Danny would be sliced to ribbons before he could get close enough to get a punch in. Well technically he would be sebt to the realm of his worst fear, but that wasn't any better.

The bottom line was Danny needed a way to counter Fright Knight's sword. Danny suddenly longed for a sword of own. He would even settle for one of the practice swords he used at Camp Half-Blood even though they never felt quite right. Remembering how Frostbite could construct a sword out of ice, Danny to try that for himself. He began to channel entry into his hand, but instead of his blue ice energy or even his normal green energy, the energy was pure white and seemed to be flowing into the ring on his finger. The ring began to glow brightly before it left his finger started to grow. The light had the vague shape of a sword and Danny grabbed it by the handle.

As soon as he grasped it, the light dispersed and Danny could clearly see the sword as it settled in his hand. The blade was white and razor sharp with a green swirling design running down the center. The hilt was black with white leather wrapped around the handle with a green gem in the center of the guard. The sword was surprisingly light and balanced well in Danny's hand. It was as if the sword had been made for him.

Danny didn't have too long to ponder the sword before Fright Knight caught up to him, bringing his sword down on Danny. Danny quickly raised his own sword to block the blow, the sound of metal clashing filling the air. Fright Knight pulled back and swung again. Danny blocked the swing and struck out himself. The two began an elaborate dance of sword swings and blocks. They moved so quickly that the humans and demigods below barely saw more than two blurs with an occasional flash of color when one of the combatants would use their powers.

They were pretty evenly matched, but Danny's lack of experience and stamina of fighting with a sword was wearing him down a lot faster then Fright Knight. In a desperate move, Danny aimed for Fright Knight's throats but froze as he felt Soul Shredder near his own neck. Silence filled the area and was almost tangible as the tension rose in the air. The two combatants were completely still as they each of their respective blades hovered near the other's throat, waiting to see if the other would make the first move.

"Well fought," Fright Knight finally said, removing his sword from Danny's neck much to Danny's surprise. "You have proven your worth in battle."

"Thanks," Danny replied slowly, lowering his own sword and the two of them floated to the ground. "So what now?"

"Now I pledge my loyalty to you," Fright Knight informed, getting off his horse and kneeling before Danny, holding out his sword flat in his hands. "For I have determined you are worthy of the throne my Prince."

"Uh..." Danny said in shock, staring at Fright Knight and unsure of what to make of this turn in events.

"Take it, Danny," Nico said with his arms crossed. "It is your right."

Danny shot a glare at Nico, not liking this reminder that he was meant to rule the Ghost Zone, but he took the sword all the same so as not to offend Fright Knight. Following some instinct that rose within him, Danny tapped Fright Knight on both shoulders with the sword and said. "I accept your loyalty and expect you to serve me well as my knight."

"Of course my Prince," Fright Knight nodded, rising to his feet and sheathing his sword once Danny returned it. "If you are ever in need of my services, just call my name and I shall come."

"Thank you, Fright Knight," Danny returned the nod. "You may return to the Ghost Zone now. If I need you I will call."

"Of course. Farewell then my Prince," Fright Knight said, bowing to Danny before mounting his horse. He rode into the air and disappeared into a portal. Danny let out a sigh of relief and turned to join his friends. When he did, something moved in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to get a better look, Danny saw a white cape flowing behind him.

"What the..." Danny said as he grabbed the cape to examine it. "When did this get here?"

"It appeared when you accepted Fright Knight's sword," Sam informed as she and the others walked up. "It looks pretty cool, though it does me a bit of Super Danny..."

"But it isn't as cool as that sword!" Tucker exclaimed, grabbing the sword from Danny and examining it. "Where did you even get it?"

"It actually the ring of rage," Danny replied, showing his bare hand. "I just channeled my energy into it and it transformed."

"Like how my sword looks like a pen until I uncap it," Percy commented, looking at the sword. "No wonder none of the swords at camp felt right to you when you had this awesome sword waiting for you."

"I always thought it was just because I wasn't a demigod," Danny shrugged. "I didn't even know the ring could Transform. It never did when I fought Pariah."

"The ring responds to the needs and wants of the one that bears it," Nico informed. " Pariah just wanted it's power to strengthen his own so that's all it did. You must have wanted a sword to help you so now it can transform into a sword whenever you want."

"So how do I turn it back into a ring?" Danny wondered. As soon as he said that, the sword began to glow and shrink in size. The light then flew to Danny's hand and formed into the ring. Only now it looked different, instead of the skull, there was now Danny's white DP symbol.

"Great, I might as well shout I'm Danny Phantom to everyone," Danny grumbled as he looked at the ring and gave it a tug. "And it still won't come off."

"You could always say you got it at a store," Sam suggested, looking closer at the ring. "I've seen rings with similar designs so it wouldn't be unbelievable at least."

"I just deal with it when I have to," Danny sighed, transforming back to human. To his surprise and relief, the ring disappeared with his Ghost half. "I guess that solves that problem."

"I suggest we leave now," Annabeth said, looking around. "It won't be much longer before people realize the fight is over and we don't want to be seen here."

The others agreed and the quickly left the area before anyone could see them."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

As soon as they were a good distance from the school, Annabeth immediately tried to discuss the battle and what it meant for Danny's role as heir to the Ghost Zone. Her insistence and pushy attitude immediately made Danny clam up and refuse to discuss the topic further. It frustrated Annabeth and she didn't back until Percy, Sam and Tucker combined their efforts to get her to back down while Nico just watched with mild interest. Annabeth did eventually back, but she would still throw out remarks and references to it every time she could.

Though Danny tried his best to ignore his situation, he couldn't stop the subtle changes that began occurring throughout his life over the next several days. Though the ring remained with his ghost form, it constantly gave him an energy boost, increasing his strength and abilities even in human form. His jumpsuit slowly changed into a long black shirt and pants, with a silver belt, shoes, and gloves. Ghost attacks dropped dramatically and those that did come through quickly left after seeing the ring on Danny's finger. They would give him a bow and a "Hail Prince Phantom" before disappearing into the night. At the same time though monsters attacks increased, causing Annabeth, Percy, and Nico to leave class pretty often to deal with them. Danny hated leaving the monsters to them, but they were able to handle them quickly and well. Even with his new sword to help, he still had trouble with the monsters.

They were in school when a loud roar was heard coming towards them. The demigods prepared to rush out when Danny's Ghost sense went off. There was another roar followed by a crashing sound outside. The students rushed to the window to see what ghost was attacking before the teacher began ushering them out to evacuate. Danny and the others used the confusion to slip out unnoticed. Danny transformed and phased through the wall while the others ran through the halls to get outside. It was easy to spot the ghost, for it was a huge black dragon with purple accents. A green medallion hung around the dragon's neck by a thick gold chain. Danny, Sam, and Tucker immediately identified it as Aragon.

"Hey dragon breath!" Danny called as he flew up to face the ghost, causing Aragon to whip his head around and glare at Danny. "Have you finally come to learn about the modern world?"

"Hardly you insolent knave," Aragon growled, blowing a stream of fire that Danny easily dodged. "You took my kingdom away from me and now I'm going to take yours."

"Look I never asked for a kingdom!" Danny yelled in frustration, throwing his hands into the air. "It was just forced on me okay!"

"Then I shall gladly free you of your burden!" Aragon roared, charging at Danny. Danny flew out of the way easily and shot a blast at Argon's side, but it just bounced off the tough scales. Argon sent another fire breath at Danny who countered it with an ice beam. The two forces clashed violently, the center moving back and forth as one tried to overpower the other. Danny poured more power into his attack and it slowly began inching its way towards Aragon. Sweat began appearing on Danny's face and his arms shook from the effort to hold the beam.

Finally, the ice beam reached Aragon and his head was frozen solid. Danny immediately dropped his arms and raced forward, reaching for the amulet. Unfortunately, Aragon broke free of the ice before Danny could grab it and smacked Danny away with his paw. Danny crashed into a trunk of a tree, causing it to break and fall over. Danny sat up rubbed his aching head as Aragon stalked toward him.

"How could a lowly peasant like you ever hope to be a king!" Aragon taunted, swiping out with his claws and forcing Danny to dive out of the way. "I was born into nobility and I kept it after I died. I will always be the better king!"

"I might not have been born to royalty and I may be a C student," Danny grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. "But even I know there's more to ruling than just heritage. It's about helping and protecting those you rule over. And I don't know how to break it to you, but you are a terrible ruler!"

"I will make you pay for such insults," Aragon roared, sending a fire breath. Danny countered by making an ectoplasmic shield mixed with his ice powers, not noticing armor forming on his hands and feet as a result of his statement.

Once the fire had let up, Danny took to the skies with Aragon following close behind. Danny tried several times to get in close to grab the amulet, but Aragon drove him back each time with his fire or his claws. Danny's blast had very little effect and his ice could only get him so far. Danny even tried using his new sword, but he could not get in close enough to put it to good use. Frustrated, Danny longed for a weapon with better range. He would even settle for a spear though they had never felt quite right. His sword began to glow brightly in repose to his thoughts and began to change shape.

Both Aragon and Danny paused in surprise and watched as the transformation finished. Instead of a sword, Danny was now holding a scythe in his hands. The staff was pitch black and the blades a bright silver. There was a large blade on one side and a smaller blade on the other with a green gem in the center of where they connected. Danny grinned at this new development and held the scythe ready.

Aragon's eyes narrowed in anger and he fired a blast at Danny. Danny easily dodged to the side and raced forwards, swinging his scythe to attack. Aragon tried to dodge, but the scythe managed to hit, cutting a long gash in his side. Aragon roared in pain as the wound dropped ectoplasm and swiped furiously at Danny. Danny either dodged the swipes or blocked them with his scythe. Ducking under another strike, Danny swung his scythe at Aragon's neck, managing to tear away the amulet. Without the amulet's power, Aragon shrunk into his more humanoid form. Danny easily sucked him into his thermos and finally ending the fight. With a sigh of relief, Danny floated down to the ground and greeted his friends.

"Dude that was an epic fight!" Tucker said excitedly, tapping on his PDA. "And I managed to get it all on video. Of course, the angle wasn't the best but not much I could do about that with you two flying around everywhere."

"I'm so sorry Tucker," Danny replied sarcastically. "Next time there's a super dangerous ghost fight I'll try to be more aware of the camera."

"I am digging the scythe," Sam commented, running her fingers cautiously along the blade. "It goes well with the ghost theme and makes you look super badass."

"Why thank you," Danny grinned, puffing out his chest a bit.

"And now you just look like a dork," Sam mocked, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"We should get going," Annabeth interrupted, looking around in concern. "It won't be long before people come to check this place out and the fight might have attracted some monsters as well. We can talk more about this later."

"And I want to spar with you sometime Danny," Percy grinned. "Now that you finally have weapons that suit you we can finally determine just how good you really are."

"I look forward to it," Danny replied back confidently. His scythe returned to its ring form and he was just about to transform when an ectoplasmic blast hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Daniel. You never know what dangers could be nearby."

"Great," Danny groaned as he recognized the voice, getting to his feet. "Today just isn't my day."

Danny glared at the floating form of Plasmius and got into a fighting stance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"What are you doing here Plasmius?" Danny demanded as his friends also got into fighting stances. "Don't you have a cat to look after now?"

"It's quite simple little badger, I'm here because I've been hearing rumors that you are to be the new king of the Ghost Zone," Plasmius replied, completely confident despite all weapons pointed at him. "I didn't believe them of course, but now it seems there is some truth to those claims. I simply cannot allow it."

"You won't lay a hand on Danny," Sam growled, charging her wrist ray.

"The throne rightfully belongs to him," Percy added glaring. "And we won't let anyone stop him from taking it."

"This conversation is between Daniel and me," Vlad replied looking annoyed at the others. He created three duplicates which immediately started charging ectorays. The duplicates charged the group, forcing everyone away from Danny and scattering them. Danny was about to go help his friends but a shot in his shoulder drew his attention back to the original Plasmius.

"It's rude to turn your back when you're talking to someone," Plasmius scolded, lowering his glowing fist. "Now where were we?"

Danny growled and charged at him, his sword forming in his hands.

* * *

Nico had ended up alone with a duplicate when they all got separated. The duplicate taunted Nico tried to appear intimidating, but Nico just stared at him with a bored expression. Realizing that his taunts were useless, the duplicate fired at Nico. Nico easily dove to the side to dodge the side. Rolling onto his feet, Nico raced forward and slashed with his sword. The duplicate laughed and turned intangible, floating back slightly. The laugh quickly turned into a gasp of shock and pain as the dark blade managed to cut the duplicate on the side. Nico smirked as he saw the wound and a brief flash of fear went through the duplicate's eyes.

Now more wary of Nico, the duplicate tried to keep its distance and fired blast after blast at Nico. Nico was forced to be on the defensive, dodging and reflecting the blast with his sword before he melted into the shadows. The duplicate looked at the spot where Nico disappeared with surprise before he looked around for Nico, turning invisible as well. Unfortunately, it didn't do the duplicate any good because Nico could sense it's position. Coming up behind the duplicate, Nico struck out with his sword and managed to stab the duplicate in the chest. The duplicate flickered back into visibility before evaporating into pink smoke. Satisfied, Nico went to help the others.

* * *

Percy really hated ghosts. He never really cared for them before but with each blow, he dealt going right through his foe only increased his dislike. The fact that the ghost kept taunting him didn't help either. Dodging another blast, Percy ended up next to Annabeth.

"Any ideas wise girl?" Percy asked, keeping a close eye on the duplicate. "Because at this rate we'll be tired out before we even land a good hit."

"It takes a copious effort for him to become intangible," Annabeth replied quietly. "If we can surprise him we should be able to land a hit."

An ectoblast forced the two to separate. They dodged a few more blasts before meeting up behind a tree for cover.

"Sounds good, but how do we surprise him?" Percy questioned, flinching as a blast flew by his face when he tried to sneak a glance at the duplicate.

"We come at him from the front and you manipulate water to strike him from behind," Annabeth replied. "That should distract him long enough for us to make our move."

"But we aren't near any streams or even water fountains. What am I supposed to use."

"There's a rain pebble seaweed brain!"

"Oh... Okay, Let's finish this," Percy said with determination. Tipping his sword firmly, Percy dashed from behind the tree with Annabeth following close behind. Ducking under a blast, Percy attempted to charge forward before he was forced back by another blast. As Annabeth made an attempt, Percy reached out with his senses until he found the puddle. It wasn't a lot, but it would be enough. Sending his will and power into it, Percy sent the water straight to the duplicate's back. The duplicate shouted in surprise at being soaked and Annabeth immediately ran forward, landing a blow that destroyed the duplicate. After taking a second to catch their breath, Annabeth and Percy left to find the others.

* * *

Sam and Tucker had a lot of experience working together to fight ghosts, but Plasmius, even a simple duplicate, was still a very challenging opponent. They ran around on opposite sides of the duplicate, dodging blasts and firing their own weapons. While their stratagem was working fairly well and most of their shots hit their target, their weapons weren't powerful enough to do a whole lot of damage. As a result, Sam and Tucker were wearing out far faster than the duplicate. When the two ended up near each other, the duplicate fired a large blast at them. Tucker, not being as fit as Sam, ended up stuck to a tree held in place by pink ectoplasmic goo.

"Just give it up children," the duplicate sighed as if he was talking to stubborn toddlers, easily blocking Sam's blast. "Daniel is barely a threat to me and he is a Halfa. What could you ordinary teenagers ever hope to accomplish against me."

"How dare you call me that!" Sam shouted, rapidly firing several shots. A few hit but most were blocked by a shield. "I am not ordinary! I am a unique individual and I'm proud of it!"

"Yet you are still just a human and always will be," The duplicate mocked, firing a blast which Sam was able to dodge. As she rolled back onto her feet, she glimpsed Nico coming up from the shadows behind the duplicate. She locked eyes with for a split second before turning her attention back to the duplicate.

"Well, this ordinary human is going to kick your butt!" Sam sneered, firing again.

"Hardly," the duplicate rolled his eyes, sending a glop of ectoplasm which hit Sam's foot and cemented it to the ground. "Your weapons are useless, neither of you can move, and there's no one around to help you. You are completely at my mercy and there's nothing you can do."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sam smirked, crossing her arms in satisfaction. "After all, I'm still able to be a pretty good distraction."

"What are-" the duplicate never got to finish as Nico took that moment to run his sword through the duplicates chest. The duplicate dissolved as well as the ectoplasm binding Sam and Tucker.

"Thanks for the save man," Tucker said as the two joined Nico.

"Do you think you could get me a blade like that?" Sam said, admiring the black metal. "A dagger would be perfect for me."

"I doubt it, but I'll look into it when I have free time," Nico shrugged, sheathing his sword. "Let's get back to the others."

The two nodded and the three began hurrying back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Danny threw up a shield to protect himself from a blast. He was forced back a little by the powerful attack, but his shield kept him unharmed. As soon as the attack dissipated, Danny dropped his shield, his breathing heavy and his arms shaking slightly from the strain. Vlad was a challenging opponent even when Danny was in top condition, but having just been in a fierce battle with Aragon left him at a far greater disadvantage than Danny cared to admit. Even the extra energy from the ring of rage was doing him little good in his current condition, Danny doubted he had the energy to summon his weapons at the moment.

Not wanting to show his arch enemy any weakness though, Danny fired three ectoblasts in rapid succession, pouring as much power into them as he could spare. Vlad easily blocked two of them with a shield and had the gall to swat the third one away like an annoying insect.

"Really Daniel, is this the best you can do?" Vlad mocked, smiling smugly at Danny's angry expression. "Honestly, I can't fathom why you possess the ring of rage. You don't even know how to use it."

"Like I was telling dragon breath earlier, I never asked for any of this!" Danny shouted, eyes glowing blue as he fired several ice spikes. Vlad destroyed them all before they even got close to him. "I can't even take the stupid ring off and I did everything to stay away from it in the first place. My life is already complicated enough without this whole ghost king hassle. If anything it's your fault for releasing Pariah in the first place!"

"Then I will gladly take the throne from you," Vlad replied, firing several shots at Danny and forcing him to dodge. "A child like you doesn't deserve such power and would never be able to control it."

"Power?" Danny questioned coldly, a deep rage rising up from within and his aura flaring in response. "All this is to you is about power?!"

Danny flew forward in his rage, finding the power to summon his sword. Danny slashed at Vlad who barely dodged in his surprise. Danny didn't even pause, quickly swinging several blows and forcing Vlad to be on the defensive.

"This isn't about power, it has never been about power for me!" Danny shouted as he continued his assault, letting his instincts and training guide his movements. "It about keeping those I love safe and defending those that can't defend themselves, something it seems you will never understand! I have tried my best to follow that path, even when the entire town was against me and I will never stop even if they turned on me again! I may not have wanted the throne but I will never surrender it to the likes of you. I will protect everyone, ghost and human alike, from your cruelty!"

With his declaration, power surged through Danny's body. He focused it all on his sword which began to glow a bright green. Danny slashed downward, releasing the energy in a wide fast arc that Vlad was unable to dodge. The arc blasted Vlad backward utile he smashed into the ground, creating a large crater. Vlad was extremely battered, his suit torn in several places, hair messy, and covered in several bleeding cuts. Despite all this though, Vlad managed to rise to his feet and glare at Danny who had landed at the edge of the crater.

"You may have won this round little badger, but this is far from over," Vlad said menacingly, managing to look intimidating despite his injuries. "I have sought to rule the Ghost Zone for a long time and I'm not about to let you stop me. Mark my words Daniel, the Ghost Zone and the world will be mine and I will not hesitate to destroy you if you continue to stand in my way.'

"I am not afraid of you Vlad," Danny replied with cool confidence. "And I will never fall as long as I fight to protect those around me."

Vlad just sneered and teleported with a swirl of pink smoke. Danny let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and relaxed his tense muscles. Dismissing his sword, Danny studied the ring on his finger. Firm resolve settled in his mind as he clenched his fist, the armor on his right arm spreading up to his shoulder and on his legs up to his knees. The sound of multiple footsteps brought Danny out of his thoughts and he turned to face his approaching friends.

"There you are Danny," Sam greeted, smiling in relief. "We managed to defeat the duplicates several minutes ago, but we had a hard time finding you. I was... I mean we!...We were worried Vlad had done something to you."

"No, I managed to drive him away for now, but the battle made me realize something..." Danny sighed, taking a deep breath as he squared his shoulders in determination. "I can't run away from this responsibility anymore. I might not have asked for the throne, but it's been given to me and I need to accept it. I still don't think I'm the best person for this task, but I know I'm better than those that seek it out of a selfish desire for power."

"Finally!" Annabelle exclaimed in exasperation. "Now we can actually get things done."

"It's about time dude," Tucker grinned, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"I'm glad you came to that decision," Percy complemented, understanding how Danny felt. "I know from personal experience it isn't easy to accept a destiny you don't want. All we can do is make the best of it."

"Thanks," Danny nodded. "But I have a feeling all of you knew I would accept this long before I did."

"Of course dude," Tucker agreed. "No matter what the teacher's or your parents say, you don't shrink away from responsibility if it really is important. You would never give up the throne for fear that you would doom the Ghost Zone to a cruel ruler. Your hero complex wouldn't allow it."

"I just knew it would be a matter of time," Nico replied casually with a shrug. "Your ghost side's instincts would have convinced you sooner or later."

"But no matter what, we're proud of you Danny," Sam cut in, smiling at Danny. "And I know you'll be a great king."

"Thanks for believing in me Sam," Danny said softly, causing her to blush. Looking to the demigods, Danny asked, "Now what? I've accepted that I'm going to be the King of the Ghost Zone, but I know there are things I'll need to do in order to make that happen. What's our next step."

"We should head somewhere private, probably your room," Percy replied. "We were told a prophecy before we left camp. I think it's time you hear it."

"Sounds good," Danny nodded, transforming into his human half. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"So what's this prophecy you guys were talking about?" Danny asked once they were all crammed into his room with the door securely shut.

"Before we came after you, we went and saw Rachel," Percy explained, sitting on the desk chair. "You met her right? She's our new Oracle and lives in a cave."

"Yeah I remember," Danny confirmed, thinking back. "Spunky redhead artist. I swear she could tell I was half ghost whenever she looked at me."

"Yeah she has that effect," Percy nodded. "Anyway, the prophecy mainly focused on you and what's going on. We tried to figure out what it meant, but we believe you would have better insight. So Wise Girl..."

"Of course seaweed brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes but had a small grin. "Forces converge on the one who walks the line, Hero, Savior, Protected by time. Allies, old and new, and foes turned friend, Their home and king to defend. One who seeks the prince for his own, He leads the battle for the throne. Danger lies till the crown is filled, Then fighting shall, at last, be stilled."

"Reminds me of something Clockwork would say," Danny said in amusement.

"I wonder if he has anything to do with fortune tellers and prophecies," Sam added. "It seems like something that would fall under his domain."

"We should ask him next time we see him," Danny decided. "Though it wouldn't surprise me, especially if they are cryptic like this one."

"Yet this is surprisingly straightforward," Tucker commented, copying the prophecy onto his PDA. "It obviously is about you being a Halfa and having Clockwork as your guardian."

"And Fright Knight is defiantly a foe turn friend," Sam added. "Plus you have us and your other friends in the Ghost Zone as your allies."

"And you'll find many of your former enemies will side with you," Nico threw in. "They know their safest bet for a better future is with you."

"Yeah, I'm not really shocked about that," Danny shrugged. "They have teamed up with me before if it would save their own skins. It seems like Plasmius though is going to be our biggest obstacle."

"No surprise there," Sam rolled her eyes.

"You mean that ghost we fought earlier?" Percy asked to clarify. "Yeah he's strong, but why are you so sure he's our biggest threat?"

"It pretty much spells it out for us," Tucker remarked casually.

"One who seeks the prince for his own," Sam smirked. "It might as well be a neon sign."

"Vlad Plasmius is a half ghost like me," Danny explained to the confused demigods. "And ever since we've met he's wanted me to be his son/apprentice. He even went so far as to try and clone me the crazy fruit loop."

"That is disturbing," Percy shuddered.

"Not to mention impossible," Annabeth added. "Creatures of myth could never be copied or created in such a manner and I could only imagine how much more difficult ghosts would be. And then to try and do a hybrid? To even attempt such a feat..."

"I think we get the idea," Percy cut off her rant. "So you're positive it's this Plasmius we have to look out for?"

"100%" Danny nodded. "And he's really good about planning like 10 steps ahead. We're usually never sure what he's planning until we're already caught in the middle of it."

"We'll just be extra careful then and be sure to keep an eye out," Annabelle concluded. "We're here to help become King in any way we can but we really don't know a whole lot about ghosts. What do you think should be our next step?"

"It seems like a visit to Clockwork should be the next thing on the list," Sam said easily. "He obviously knows what's going on since he gave you the ring and I'm sure he'll give us some advice on what we need to do."

"Or at least point us in the right direction," Tucker added. "And while we're there we could visit some of our other allies for their help."

"Good idea," Danny agreed. "I'm sure they'll be a lot of help. So we have a plan, are you guys up for a trip to the Ghost Zone?"

"Sure," Percy replied. "It can't be any worse than the sea of monsters."

"This is so exciting," Annabeth smiled. "We might be the first Demigods to ever go into the Ghost Zone. Think of all the things we could learn…"

"I'll pass," Nico shrugged. "Hades and the Ghost Zone don't really mix and I'm not exactly welcome there. I'll just stay and keep a look out for monsters."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Danny asked. "The monster number has been increasing lately after all."

"I'll be fine," Nico waved off his concerns. "They're mostly here to kill you anyway so there shouldn't be a whole lot while you're gone."

"That's…good, I guess," Danny grimaced slightly before shaking his head. "Anyway, we should head out now before my parents get back."

The group made their way downstairs to the lab.

"Woah," Percy's jaw dropped at seeing all the high tech equipment. "This place is awesome!"

"This place could even give the Hephaestus cabin a run for its Money," Annabeth agreed. "What's that glowing green stuff."

"Ectoplasm," Nico and Danny replied at the same time.

"We'll give the full tour later," Danny continued opening up the Spector Speeder. "But right now we need to go."

"Have a good trip and I'll see you when you get back," Nico said before going back upstairs. The rest climbed into the Speeder and took their seats.

"Next stop… Clockwork's Lair," Danny said, steering the Speeder through the portal. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Wow," Annabeth breathed as Danny steered the Spector Speeder through the Ghost Zone. "This place is…"

"Creepy," Percy finished, shuddering slightly when they passed a graveyard.

"I was going to say interesting," Annabeth replied, elbowing Percy for his rudeness. "It's very interesting."

"It's alright," Tucker assured. "Creepy is a perfectly good description of this place. "Even Danny thought it was creepy when he first came in here and he's half ghost."

"I personally think this place is really cool," Sam commented casually.

"Of course you would," Tucker snorted.

"Guys this isn't-" Danny cut off as the dashboard began to beep, indicating a ghost was approaching their position. "I better go check this out."

"Careful Danny," Sam said as Danny got up and Tucker took the steering wheel. "I know Nico said that a lot of ghosts support you, but there are probably still those that are against you taking the crown."

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle," Danny replied as he transformed. "Just keep the ship out of the crossfire and be ready for a quick getaway if needed."

"No problem," Tucker assured.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Percy asked.

"Not in this situation," Danny shook his head. "Just stay here. I'll be back in a minute. Hopefully…"

Danny then turned intangible and flew out of the top of the ship. Once he was clear, he turned tangible again and looked around carefully for any sign of the ghost.

"There you are whelp!" Danny heard Sulker's voice behind him. Danny immediately turned around and charged and ectoblast in his hand in case he needed to defend himself. Skulker floated a few feet away from him and had a small missile on his wrist pointed at Danny.

"Hello Skulker," Danny greeted with a cocky grin, keeping his defensive stance. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I almost missed your ugly mug. So what have you been up to?"

"Upgrading my suit, but I have heard some interesting rumors," Skulker replied casually, almost as if they were two friends having a normal conversation. "Perhaps you could clear them up for me. Is it true? You are going to become the new King?"

"Yes," Danny confirmed cautiously, preparing to fire his ectoblast.

"Good," Skulker said with a firm nod, putting his missile away and lowering his arm.

"Wait, you're alright with that?" Danny asked in surprise, letting ectoblast die. "I thought you would be against me. We are enemies after all."

"Enemies we may be, but I know you won't abuse the power being King will give you," Skulker replied. "You are good, almost disgustingly so, and you'll look out for what's best for the Ghost Zone as a whole in the end. I look forward to your coronation."

"Wow, thanks, Skulker," Danny smiled. "That really means a lot to me."

"Don't think too much of it, I'm still going to hunt you after all. You're just a greater prize now than every," Skulker grinned predatorily which made Danny shiver. Skulker took off deeper into the Ghost Zone, leaving Danny to float there in shock. Danny soon shook himself out of his stupor and phased his way back into the Speeder.

"We heard the whole thing," Tucker informed Danny as he changed back to human. "And Nico hadn't been kidding about ghosts supporting you."

"Yeah, if I hadn't just experienced it I wouldn't have believed it," Danny replied.

"Who was that anyway?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

"That was Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," Danny informed."He's been after my pelt pretty much since I first became a Halfa. He's been one of my most constant villains and I'm surprised he's so willing to support me becoming King."

"See Danny, others believe in you becoming King so you can believe in yourself,". Sam smiled. "You'll make the Ghost Zone a better place for everyone here. I just know it."

"Let's just focus on getting to Clockwork's and becoming King first," Danny chuckled. "Then I can work on improving things around here. Let's go."

"As you command your highness!" Tucker saluted as he stepped on the gas, making Danny groan and the others laugh. The rest of the trip to Clockwork's lair was uneventful and they soon came to a stop at his front door.

"Should we knock?" Percy wondered as he stepped out, looking up at the huge and probably heavy doors.

"You can try if you want, but it won't do you any good," Danny replied with a shrug. Percy approached the doors carefully and raised a fist to knock. But before his hand could make contact, the doors swung open with a loud groan.

"See what I mean," Danny said, smirking at Percy and Annabeth's shocked expressions. "Clockwork knows everything so he knew we were coming and would open the doors no matter what. Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Percy and Annabeth just followed the trio after the trio as they entered, the two looking around trying to take in everything at once. The doors closed behind them with a deep boom, making the demigods jump slightly. The whole place felt foreign and powerful to them and they couldn't help but feel on edge. Percy tightened his grip on his pen while Annabeth fingered her dagger, drawing comfort from their weapons as they continued further in. They soon came to the main chamber full of turning gears and the ticking of many clocks.

"Welcome Daniel, Samantha, Tucker," Clockwork greeted, turning away from the time windows to smile at his visitors. "And welcome to you as well Perseus and Annabeth."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the extra chapter!**

 **Chapter 18:**

"Um hi?" Percy said uncertainly, giving an awkward wave. Annabeth elbowed him and sent him a reprimanding glare before turning back to Clockwork.

"It's an honor to meet you Clockwork," Annabeth greeted while giving the Time Master a bow. "Thank you for letting us come to your home."

"The pleasure is mine," Clockwork smiled as his form changed from that of an adult to an elder, shocking the two demigods. "It has been many centuries since one of your kind has entered this realm and you are the first to enter my lair."

"Really," Annabeth said with a wide smile. "Who were the others that came here? Why haven't we heard a lot about this place? What about..?"

This time it was Percy's turn to elbow Annabeth. She blushed as she realized she had been rambling and immediately apologized, but didn't question Clockwork further. The trio chuckled at the demigods' reactions and antics before Danny stepped forward.

"Well, you probably know why I'm here…" Danny began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of Course, I know everything after all," Clockwork chuckled as Danny blushed. "But I do enjoy hearing it in person. So please, proceed…"

"Right," Danny took a deep breath, feeling suddenly nervous. He may have accepted what was happening and what he needed to do in his head, but asking Clockwork and getting his advice would make the whole situation that much more real. Gathering his courage, Danny straightened his shoulders and continued, "I know I'm supposed to become King of the Ghost Zone and I know you support that path. So what do I need to do to make it a reality?"

"You are already on the proper course," Clockwork replied, his form shifting from an infant back to an adult. "Follow your plan to visit your allies and recruit their help for they will gladly organize all that needs to be done. Though I do advise letting Princess Doratha that there won't be time for a ball."

"Thanks," Danny nodded, relieved that he wouldn't be forced to dance in front of everyone. "Any other advise before we go?"

"Just that everything is as it should be," Clockwork replied with a knowing smile. "And to keep the prophecy in mind when things seem bleakest."

"Right," Danny agreed in slight confusion. "I'll do that. Thanks again for everything Clockwork and I'll see you soon. Probably after everything has settled down. Let's go guys."

The group made their way out of the clock tower to the Spector Speeder with the Master of Time watching them leave.

"I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you think young Phantom," Clockwork chuckled once the group was out of sight. Turning back to his time windows, one came to life and began to form an image. First, it showed a large gathering of ghosts of all types and powers before switching to an image of Danny kneeling as the Crown of Fire was placed on his head.

"Yes, all is as it should be."

"That was confusing," Percy muttered as he climbed into the Speeder, rubbing his temples. "Is it always like that when you visit him."

"Actually that was the most straightforward he's ever been to me," Danny replied as he sat down. "He does point me the right direction, but usually in a more roundabout way."

"Well like he said, we already had the right idea in mind," Sam reasoned, leaning back. "He just confirmed what we already knew."

"And the rest of the advice was just as vague as always," Tucker concluded with a chuckle.

"Though we should take everything he told us seriously," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "His advice is bound to be important even if we can't necessarily take it at face value."

"Yeah," Danny agreed as he began to steer the Speeder. "He never does anything without a reason. Anyway, we should probably head to Frostbite's first as it's the closest one to where we are."

"Sweet, I hope they'll give us something to eat," Tucker said excitedly.

"Probably," Sam rolled her eyes and crossing her arms. "They'll most likely throw a feast for Danny. Not only he's the Great One but now he's also the future king."

"Who's Frostbite?" Percy wondered.

"And why do they call you Great One?" Annabeth inquired.

"He's the leader of a tribe of yetis," Danny explained, his focus ever leaving the controls. "They call me the Great One because I defeated Pariah."

"I wonder if they knew you were going to become king," Tucker thought out loud. "It would make sense why they hold high respect for you and gave you the nickname."

"That makes sense," Sam agreed, nodding slightly."Good jobTucker. I'm impressed you thought of that."

"Well my genius does apply to more than just electronics after all," Tucker bragged, puffing out his chest. The group fell into ideal chatter as the Ghost Zone went by and they soon arrived at the Far Frozen. After carefully navigation the tunnel, Danny brought the Speeder down outside the village and several Far Frozen gathered around it.

"Greetings Great One," Frostbite welcomed when the door of the Speeder opened and Danny stepped out. "And welcome friends of the Great One. It's wonderful to see you. What brings you here this fine day?"

"Well I've recently learned that I'm going to become the King of the Ghost Zone," Danny explained. "And I wanted to contact all my allies to let them know and to ask for your help in preparing for my coronation."

"Glady Great One," Frostbite beamed, patting Danny on the back and nearly knocking him over. "Beer since you defeated the Dreaded King we knew this day would come. It will be my honor to help you any way I can and my village is on your side. Let us feast and celebrate! For we are to have a new king in the Great One!"

"Yes!" Tucker cheered along with the rest of the Far Frozen. Frostbite lifted Danny onto his shoulder while others lifted his friends. They were thus carried farther into the village as a feast was prepared in their honor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

After the feast, Danny and his friends said goodbye to the Far Frozen and left in the Spector Speeder.

"That was a lot of fun," Tucker sighed in content, patting his full stomach. "Those yetis sure know how to feed a guy. So where are we off to next?"

"Pandora's and after that…" Danny began to say.

"Pandora?!" Annabeth interrupted leaning closer in curiosity and excitement. "Pandora is here in the Ghost Zone? Do you know how she got here instead of going to the Underworld? What is she like?"

"So it is Pandora and she's very nice except when she's mad," Danny explained. "And I didn't know the Underworld existed until you dragged me to camp so I have no idea why she's here instead of here."

"Pandora is the one with the box right?" Percy asked.

"Yep," Danny confirmed. "We even helped her get it back when the Box Ghost stole it."

"What?" Percy and Annabeth said, looking at each other in confusion before turning back to Danny.

"But that's impossible," Percy protested. "I was given her box, well vase, but I had it during the Titian war and then I gave it the goddess to keep safe. How could it have been here?"

"When was the Titan war?" Sam asked.

"A few days before we took Danny," Annabeth answered. "When did you guys help Pandora?"

"A few months ago," Tucker replied, typing on his PDA. "So timing wise it would work out…"

"But it still doesn't make sense," Sam finished. "We would have heard from Pandora if the box had been stolen again."

"And I doubt that Kronos and his followers could have come into the Ghost Zone to get it either," Annabeth added.

"We'll just have to ask her," Danny decided. "Besides we're here anyway."

The group disembarked from the Speeder and Danny began leading them through the maze. They passed all manner of mythical creatures, most of whom nodded respectfully to Danny as an ally to Pandora. But when they caught sight of Annabeth and Percy, they would stop and stare as they passed and a few even bowed.

"You two sure are popular here," Tucker commented after a centaur bowed to Percy. "Say… so you think you could help me get a girlfriend here?"

"Tucker!" Sam scolded and elbowed him while Danny laughed. "You have to have some standards!"

"But some of the girls here are super hot," Tucker defended. "And they can sure pull off a toga."

"I'm actually surprised so many Greek monsters and creatures ended up here," Annabeth commented, looking around. "I wounded what determines where they go."

"We're here!" Danny announced as a pair of guards let them into the main temple and announced their presence. Pandora soon entered and the demigods were shocked by her appearance. She easily towered over them and two of her four arms carried weapons. She had long fiery hair but her eyes showed kindness as they looked upon Danny.

"It's wonderful to see you again Danny," Pandora greeted with a small smile, pulling him into a quick but strong hug. "It's been weeks since you last visited me and I was beginning to get worried."

"Sorry about that," Danny apologized as he was set back on the ground. "But things have been pretty hectic at home. I'm going to become King of the Ghost Zone soon and a lot of Greek monsters have been trying to kill because of it. You could have warned me there were still live monsters running around you know."

"I didn't think there was a need too," Pandora explained sympathetically. "Those of the separate realms tend to stick to there own. It just makes a little less drama then the large amount there already is. Do you need any of my soldiers? I would be glad to send some with you is the monsters are being such a problem."

"Not right now, but I'll keep that in mind," Danny smiled appreciatively. "Actually I've had some help with the monsters so it has been so bad."

"Oh," Pandora finally looked over toward the demigods for the first time, her eyes hardening slightly as she realized what they were. "It's been many years since I've laid eyes on a demigod. If you are on some quest to still my box, then you better be prepared to face my wrath."

"No, no, no!" Percy quickly defended himself. "We're just here to protect Danny until he becomes king."

"Then I thank you for your assistance," Pandora replied, relaxing slightly.

"Though we do have a question if you don't mind," Annabeth added carefully. "Danny told us that you have your box, but we encountered it a few weeks ago in the mortal world. We were just wondering how that's possible.

"That's because the box I now hold and protect isn't the original created by Zeus," Pandora replied, clenching her weapons in anger. "Zeus purposely made me overly curious in my youth and placed the box in possession so that I would lead humanity's suffering. In my nativity, I succumbed and opened the box to release all the evil. Once I learned what I've done, I was filled with guilt over my actions and anger at the gods for using me in such a way. So great was my desire to set right the wrongs I had unwittingly committed I came here when I finally passed from my moral life. I created my new box to trap as much evil as I could and have been guarding it ever since."

"I'm sorry Pandora," Danny said sadly. "I had no idea you went through so much."

"It's alright," Pandora sighed. "It was a long time ago and I'm quite happy with my existence here. Come let us go out into the garden and you can tell me more about your future kingship and discuss what I can do to help."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Pandora happily agreed to support Danny in his future kingship and promised to help in any way she could. Danny and the others said goodbye to her soon after that and they traveled to Dora's Kingdom. Dora was thrilled. To learn that Danny was to be King and immediately volunteered to help organized his coronation. She immediately began planning what decorations would adorn the hall and wanted to have a grand ball afterward. Danny, remembering Clockwork's advice, told Dora there wouldn't be time for a ball. She was confused and disappointed but agreed to focus mainly on preparing the castle and spreading the word of Danny's coronation. Satisfied with what was decided, the group once again bordered the Spector Speeder and headed for home.

"This has been a pretty successful trip," Danny commented with a smile, leaning back in his seat. "I feel a lot better knowing my friends and allies will help me as I get used to all the responsibilities that come with being King."

"It's because they know you're a good person Danny," Sam replied as she steered the Speeder. "You're going to do wonderful things to this place. I just know it."

"Yep, Everything will be smooth sailing from here on out," Tucker added with confidence. As if to prove him wrong, something struck the side of the Speeder and caused it to shake, knocking the demigods off balance. Ghosts dressed in police uniforms began to surround the vehicle in an attempt to cut off escape.

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny scolded a sheepish Tucker at the same time.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you!" Sam said angrily as she desperately tried to escape the small army of ghosts, only to be cut off each time.

"Like I meant to have Walker and his goons attack us!" Tucker protested, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"It doesn't matter now," Danny cut in as he transformed into the ghost half. "I'll deal with them. You guys head back to the portal as soon as you get an opening. I'll be right behind you!"

Before anyone could protest, Danny shot up through the roof of the Speeder. He came to a stop ways from the Speeder and all the cops immediately trained their weapons on him, watching for any sudden moves.

"Looks like I found you punk," Walker drawled as Danny turned to face him. "And this time you won't be able to slip away."

"Just what do you think you're doing Walker," Danny glared at the sheriff, subtly channeling energy into his ring and preparing to summon a weapon. "Haven't you heardI'm going to be King of the Ghost Zone? I may not know yet all that entitles, but I pretty sure that it makes me the boss of you."

"If you think that I would ever follow a lawless punk like you," Walker growled, his eyes glowing brightly in his anger. "Then you've got another thing coming. Arrest him!"

The officers immediately fired their weapons at Danny, but he was able to put up a shield while his ring transformed into a scythe. While keeping one hand powering the shield to cover his back and side, Danny used his other hand to swing his scythe at the closest officers. The blade easily sliced through the weapons and leaving those officers floating in shock. Danny quickly spun around and did the same to the officers on the other side.

"Don't just float there!" Walker barked. "Get him!"

The officers snapped out of their daze and rushed at Danny, forcing him to be more aggressive in his attacks and dropping his shield to use both of his to swing his scythe even faster. More and more of the surrounding officers rushed at Danny, replacing those that got wounded and creating an opening around the Spector Speeder. Sam didn't hesitate and began rocketing towards the opening in an attempt to escape.

"Stop them!" Walker ordered. All those who weren't currently fighting and were still able to go after the Speeder.

"No!" Danny shouted in fear and anger, drawing power from the air around him. He pushed out a wall of energy that knocked back the officers nearest to him. He then channeled as much power as he could into his scythe, making it shine with energy. With a yell, Danny swings his scythe in a wide arch that launched a wave of energy. It struck the officers chasing the speeder, knocking them out and severely injuring most of them.

"You have gone too far this time," Danny said coldly, his body radiating power and eyes blazing green. The officers began to shake in fear, but Walker refused to back down.

"I'll do whatever I want," Walker sneered. "I am the law around here and I won't let you escape punishment."

"I know most of you are just following orders because you fear Walker," Danny addressed the quivering officers, ignoring Walker for the moment. "If you leave now, I'll pardon this attack. If not, you'll face the same punishment as him."

There was a moment's pause before the officers began scattering in terror, soon leaving only Danny and Walker. Even Bullet had abandoned his boss.

"Cowards," Walker spat. "I'll lock them all up once I finish dealing with you."

Walker's form began to change, becoming enormous like when Danny had entered the Ghost Zone for the very first time. Danny didn't even react to Walker's towering form, instead channeling his energy into his scythe once more. Walker raised a fist to crush Danny, but Danny was faster. He swung his scythe rapidly, sending multiple waves of energy that cut deeply into Walker's form. Before Walker was even able to strike Danny, he was forced to return to his normal form because of his wounds.

"I could kill you," Danny said plainly as if he just commented on the weather, holding his scythe to Walker's throat. "And I would be completely justified. You committed treason against your future King and have been abusing your powers for years. If you had just accepted me as your King, I would have let you remain Sheriff though with fair rules and supervision. Instead, I strip you of your authority and will put your prison in other hands. If you ever try to harm my friends or overthrow me again, I will not show you any more mercy. Now get out of my sight."

"This isn't over punk!" Walker shouted, his voice shaking in fear as he fled. Danny ignored him and headed back home through the Fenton Portal, the doors slamming shut behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The next few days passed in a blur to Danny. Between organizing his coronation, school and increasing monster attacks, Danny was almost constantly busy. If it weren't for his friends help, he would have collapsed from exhaustion. They were currently at school and lunchtime had just begun. Percy and Annabeth had just run out to take care of a monster that had appeared nearby while Sam and Tucker had headed for the cafeteria to get food for everyone. Danny had to stay behind in class for a few extra minutes to be scolded by his teacher and was now on his way to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone.

As Danny walked down the hallway, he felt his ghost sense ghost followed by something grabbing his ankle. He was pulled off his feet and up through the ceiling before he could even react. As the ghost continued to pull Danny away from the school, Danny transformed into his ghost half and twisted around to get a look at his kidnapper.

"Vlad!" Danny growled once he could see him. No sooner had Danny said his name than Vlad threw him into a secluded clearing below. Danny crashed roughly into the ground, digging a small trench as he slid to a stop.

"Now that we're alone and away from your meddling friends," Vlad said as he floated above Danny. "Why don't you and I have a little chat."

"I'm not surprised Plasmius," Danny replied as he stood up, tossing his cape back behind him and brushing off the dirt. "I would have thought you would have come back a lot sooner than this, but I guess my friends and I really did a number on you last time."

"I just wasn't expecting you to have demigods on your side is all," Vlad waved off dismissively. "I won't be underestimating them again. But enough about them, this discussion is between us."

"I don't think we have anything to discuss," Danny scoffed, summoning his sword and getting into a defensive stance. "You want me to give you the throne which is never going to happen. So you should just give up now and let be get back to school."

"I thought you knew me better than that," Vlad sighed, shaking his head slightly in disappointment. "I don't take no for an answer."

Vlad fired several ecto blasts at Danny, who deflected them with his sword. Once there was an opening, Danny shot forward and slashed at Vlad. Vlad dodged the blow and made a sword for himself out of his own energy. Gripping the sword in both hands, Vlad swung at Danny. Danny managed to block the sword with his own and the two pushed against each other, each trying to overpower the other.

"This is pointless Daniel," Vlad said as they broke apart. "You lack the maturity and strength to even hope to rule a realm like the Ghost Zone. Surrender the crown to me and take your place as my son. Together we can rule not only the Ghost Zone but the world as well."

"I thought you knew me better than that," Danny mocked, dashing forward and continuing their sword fight. "I'm never going to be your son. I never wanted to rule, but I've accepted that it's want's needed for the good of both worlds. I'm never going to surrender the crown to you. I'd rather die then let the world fall under your evil rule."

"Then so be it,". Vlad replied coldly, blasting Danny back. "I had hoped to convince you and spare your life, but now you've left me no choice. If you go through with you naïve ideals and take the crown, I'll lead an army and wipe you, this city, and any who foolishly stands by your side. Are you still willing to die for the crown?"

"I'm not going to give in to you," Danny boldly declared. "And I'm not going to die either. If you have an army than I'll just have to defeat it as well."

"Then you've sealed your fate," Vlad sneered. "Next time we meet, it'll be on the battlefield."

After that declaration, Vlad disappeared once again in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone, Danny let his sword disappear and his confidence drop. Despite his brave attitude, Danny was really worried and scared about Vlad's threat. He knew Vlad wasn't bluffing and truly intended to do whatever it took to take the throne and would destroy anyone in his way. With a heavy heart, Danny flew back towards the school. He had to tell the others about this.

(Time Skip)

"So either take the throne and have to fight a huge battle or surrender and be ruled by Vlad," Tucker summarized after hearing Danny's story, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"This isn't a joke Tucker!" Sam scolded. "Vlad's planning to kill us all. We have to figure out how to stop him."

"Could we get everyone from camp to come and help?" Percy suggested, looking to Annabeth for an answer.

"It won't work," Annabeth replied with a shake of her head. "Almost everyone is scattered going to school in their own hometowns. Even if they were all at camp, the coronation is tomorrow afternoon. We'd never be able to get organize them and get them here in time."

"The ghosts will fight," Nico spoke up. "If you tell them what's going on and that their lives are in danger, they'll fight to defend themselves. Especially with you leading them as their king."

"That's a great idea," Sam agreed. "We've already seen that the ghosts prefer to have you as their ruler. That means they'll definitely be against Vlad attempting to overthrow you."

"I'd hate to ask them to fight for me, but it is the best option to ensure everyone survives," Danny nodded. "But I'm still worried about Amity Park. In all likelihood, the battle. Is going to take place here."

"Why no the Ghost Zone?" Tucker wondered.

"Because the majority of Vlad's army is going to monsters," Annabeth informed. "I've noticed that they've been more organized and I'm positive Vlad is the one organizing them."

"Plus there aren't enough ghost decenters for Vlad to hope to overpower you and your allies," Nico added. "The only way for him to be so confident is if he recruited the monsters that want you dead anyway."

"We need to evacuate the city," Sam concluded. "But the question is how to convince everyone that an evacuation is necessary."

"Will they listen to your ghost half?" Percy asked.

"Not if I'm alone going against the word of the mayor." Danny shook his head. "I need to have someone else backing me up. Someone that people have followed before in a time of crisis before. I need to get my parents on my side. I need to tell them the truth. I need to tell them I'm Danny Phantom."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," Danny called as his closed the front door behind him. The others had already gone upstairs to give him some privacy as he talked to his parents.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie replied from the kitchen. "Would you and your friends like some cookies? I just pulled a fresh batch from the oven."

"Maybe later mom," Danny said as he entered the kitchen. "Can you get dad? There's something. I need to tell both of you."

"Alright," Maddie agreed, picking up on Danny's serious tone. "Why don't you wait in the living room. We'll meet you there so you can tell us what's on your mind."

"Okay," Danny agreed, going back to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Jack and Maddie soon came in and sat on the couch as well.

"What did you want to tell us, Danny?" Maddie asked gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's troubling you?"

"Is it about ghosts?" Jack asked, rather loudly. "Did you get detention again? If you did, you're going to be in trouble young man!"

"Jack!" Maddie scolded. Danny was finally opening up to them about something, she didn't want to do anything to ruin this chance.

"It's alright mom," Danny replied with a slight smile."Dad's actually kind of right."

"Yes!" Jack cheered. "Wait… about the ghosts or the detention?"

"Both," Danny said, taking a deep breath as he gathered his courage. "You see, I get detention a lot because of ghost attacks. It's because I'm… I'm Danny Phantom."

Jack and Maddie were quiet at first and Danny feared they were going to reject him. Just as Danny convinced himself that they hated him and he was about to make a break for it, his parents burst out laughing burst out laughing, much to Danny's surprise and annoyance.

"Good one Danny," Jack laughed, whining away a tear.

"Sweetie it's impossible to be both a ghost and a human," Maddie explained as they calmed down. "And you are clearly alive and I can tell you aren't overshadowed. But it was a great joke."

"But I'm being serious!" Danny protested, rising to his feet and angry that they didn't believe him. "But I should have realized you wouldn't believe me without proof. I'm Going Ghost!"

Jack and Maddie stared in shock, mouths gaping wide, as rings of light transformed their ordinary son Danny into the ghost boy the had hunted for so long. And as he was floating there, a nervous expression on his now familiar features, they felt guilty for every threat and insult they ever spat at him. Maddie immediately got up and engulfed her son in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Danny," Maddie whispered, holding her son tightly as tears streamed down her face. "You must have felt so scared after everything we ever said. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive us?"

"I already have," Danny replied softly, easily returning her hug as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I may have been scared at first, but not for a long time.I've known you would accept me for a while now, but there was just never a good time to tell you. I love you, mom and dad."

"I love you too Danny-boy," Jack exclaimed, enveloping both Danny and Maddie in a hug. "I'm sorry for everything, from now on, we'll do everything we can to help you!"

"That's great dad," Danny said as he was released from the hugs, smiling widely at his parent's acceptance. "And I actually need your help right now. It's kind of why I've finally told you my secret."

"What's going on?" Maddie asked with concern, becoming more serious. "What do you need us to do?"

"Is there a ghost you need our help to defeat?" Jack wondered excitedly, pulling out a gun from somewhere. "We'll show that ghost that nobody messes with a Fenton."

"There's been a lot happening lately," Danny explained quickly. "I'll have to tell you more full when everything's over. But long story short. I'm going to become the new King of the Ghost Zone tomorrow because I defeated Pariah Dark. But Vlad wants the throne for himself and is going to be leading an army to attack the city. I need your help in getting everyone evacuated."

"But why would Vladdie be after your throne?" Jack wondered, frowning in confusion.

"Because…Vlad's a halfa like me and is evil," Danny informed, watching sadly as Jack's expression dropped. "He's the one that you call the Wisconsin Ghost. He's been trying to kill you, steal mom, and force me to be his son. But now he just plans on wiping me and anyone that gets his way out so he can become ruler of both worlds."

"Vladdie…" Jack said mournfully, sinking back onto the couch. "How could you, we were friends."

"We won't let him get away with this," Maddie declared, her eyes filled with a fiery determination. "We'll help you. Take him down no matter what."

"Let's focus first on evacuating everyone," Danny reminded, happy his parents were on his side despite the grim circumstances. "Once everyone's safe, we can work on taking him down."

"Don't worry, I know just what to do," Maddie assured. "We'll just say we've detected a huge invasion of ghosts coming. Even our dear mayor won't be able to overrule us in such an instance."

"Sounds perfect," Danny grinned. "Let's do this."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Danny's coronation was only a few hours away and the city had been almost completely emptied thanks to his parent's support. As they predicted, Vlad had tried to prevent the evacuation, but the combined word of both the Fenton's and Amity's ghost hero had forced his hand. Now Danny and his friends stood in front of the ghost portal while his parents finished up the evacuation.

"I don't like this," Danny grumbled. "I'm the one Vlad's after. I should be here waiting to face him. Not leaving you guys here to watch out for him while I go through the coronation ceremony."

"Don't worry, he probably won't attack until you're officially crowned," Annabeth reasoned. "He wants to give you the chance to surrender after all. He'll only attack once you've passed the point of no return."

"And we'll be able to hold them off until you get back,". Percy assured. "And once you come with your army, they won't know what hit them."

"I just we could be there to witness your coronation," Sam said.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "It's not every day your best friend becomes king of the whole ghost world after all. You better have some great pictures for us to see later."

"No worries there," Danny laughed. "Dora is having Technus record the whole thing. It is a pretty big event after all. Are you sure you guys will be alright."

"We'll be fine Danny," Sam confirmed, hoisting up a ghost weapon. "Your parents have provided us with plenty of tech. Just go already, King Phantom."

"I'm never going to get used to that," Danny shook his head ruefully before facing the portal. Taking a deep breath, Danny left his friends behind and dove into the Ghost Zone. As soon as the doors closed behind him, the others gathered their weapons and headed upstairs, getting ready to face the army that was sure to come.

As soon as Danny landed at the Ghost King's castle, he was immediately escorted to a side room by some of Dora's servants. Once there, they immediately set to work on him, much to his embarrassment. They straightened his clothes, polished his armor, and even combed his hair in an attempt to get it as neat as possible. Once they finished, they left him alone in the room with Dora coming in to see how things were going.

"You look very noble Prince Phantom," Dora complimented as she briefly looked him over.

"Yeah," Danny grudging acknowledge, studying his reflection in a mirror. "Your servants might have made me feel like a living mannequin, but they know how to get the job done. I do look the part of a King now."

"You don't just look the part," Dora assured. "You have been a kind and worthy King long before this and now the whole Ghost Zone will know. Are you ready Prince Phantom?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Danny replied. "But I wasn't ready to be a hero either and that didn't stop me back then. So I'm not going to let it stop me now. I just the timing was better."

"Well no matter what, you have my support and that of your other allies," Dora said as she turned to leave. "We'll all be waiting eagerly to see you rightfully crowned."

"See you soon Dora," Danny waved goodbye as she left, leaving him alone in the room. He began to pace, his mind filled with worry for his friends, family, and home. Had Vlad and his army attacked yet? Are his friends and family alright or are they hurt? What if he can't really the ghosts? What if someone dies before he can get back?

Over and over these thoughts swirled in his, but they were all pushed aside with the doors opened on their own. Recognizing his queue, Danny shoved down his worries and nervousness. Straightening his shoulders in an attempt to appear the confident king, Danny strode out of them and towards the throne room where the doors stood open, waiting for him to enter. The sheer number of ghosts within the throne room was staggering, and Danny almost lost his composure for a second when every single one of them turned to stare at him. But he managed to keep his cool and moved forward with confidence, ignoring the stares and whispers as he made his way up the steps to the throne.

Clockwork floated in front of the thrown, holding the crown of Fire, with the Observant High Councilors gathered behind him. As per his instructions, Danny knelt in front of the time ghost and looked to him for the next part. Clockwork gave him an assuring and knowing smile.

"Daniel James Phantom," Clockwork said, his voice easily carrying through the entire hall. "You defeat the corrupted King Pariah Dark and became this realm's rightful heir. Do you swear to be a just king and to rule and judge fairly and obey the ancient laws?"

"I do," Danny replied, his voice also carrying through the hall despite the lump he felt in his throat.

"Do you swear to protect the Ghost Zone and all its inhabitants with all your might and power, even your own life?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you the new King of the Ghost Zone," Clockwork declared, placing the crown on Danny's head. Danny immediately felt a rush of power from it and his armor expanded to cover the rest of his body, though his head remained free.

"All Hail King Phantom," Clockwork announced, as Danny rose to his feet and faced the hall.

"All Hail King Phantom!" The ghosts cheered, the hall filling with their voices and applause. After a minute or two, Danny raised his hand and the crowd quieted down to hear him speak.

"I thank you for all your support and I will do all I can to be a great King and do what is best for the Ghost Zone," Danny said seriously, scanning over the hall. "Unfortunately, I have the opportunity to prove that right now. For the halfa, Vlad Master wants to take my throne for himself. Even as I speak, he is leading an army of monsters and rogue ghosts to attack my home in Amity Park to draw me out and kill me. I intend to fight him and his army even if it costs my life, but I cannot hope to defeat him alone. Will you join me and fight against him and his army? I would not ask this if I had any other choice and understand if you don't want to follow me into battle. If you cannot fight for me, at least fight for your homes and your freedom. So I ask again. Will you join me and fight against Vlad's army?"

"I and those of the Far Frozen gladly join you Great One," Frostbite announced easily, bowing slightly to him.

"My warriors are proud to follow you," Pandora said.

"As are my people," Dora agreed.

"I'll follow you anywhere you command my liege," Fright Knight swore.

"Baby pop always looked out for us even when were enemies," Ember joined in, surprising Danny. "I'll help kick some monster butt. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"I'll fight too!"

"Me too!"

"For the Ghost Zone!"

One by one, all the ghosts pledged to fight and cheered. Danny was stunned and couldn't help but grin, raising his hand again to once again silence the hall.

"Thank you, I will never forget this," Danny said sincerely. "I need every ghost that is able to open a portal to open one to Amity Park. We must get there as quickly as possible."

The ghosts immediately hurried to obey his command while Dora approached Danny in her dragon form.

"Allow me to carry you into battle King Phantom," Dora offered, lowering herself before him.

"But Dora…" Danny began to reject her offer.

"It will be my honor," Dora cut him off. Humbly, Danny climbed onto her back.

"For the Ghost Zone!" Danny shouted, summoning his sword and raising it above his head. Dora let out a rawr and dived into the nearest portal, the rests of the ghost following behind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Percy decided he hated waiting for a battle to start far more then the actual fighting and bloodshed. After Danny had left for the Ghost Zone, Percy and the others had made their way up to the roof to keep a lookout for the army that was bound to becoming. Looking out over the empty streets beyond the ghost shield's boundaries, Percy was reminded way too much of the Titian war and the friends he lost then. He couldn't help but glance at the others on the roof and wonder if he was about to lose some more friends in this newest battle. The anticipation was killing him and allowing his fears to run wild. At least once the actual battle would start, he'd be able to finally do something instead of just sit and worry.

"It'll be alright," Annabeth comforted him as if she could read his thoughts, taking his hand in her own. "Danny will be here as soon as he can with the other ghosts to help. We'll be able to hold back whatever comes until he does."

"I know, but I don't want to lose anyone else," Percy sighed, once again looking out over the city. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone else so soon. I especially don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

"You're not going to lose me," Annabeth assured, giving his hand a squeeze.

"The Fenton's are back," Nico announced, gesturing the large armored van barreling down the street.

"They must have finished evacuating everybody," Annabeth concluded, watching the van's progress.

"Good," Percy sighed in relief. "Now there won't be any innocent bystanders to get hurt. Now we…"

"I see something!" Sam shouted, pointing towards the horizon and drawing everyone's attention. "I think it's the army."

The others gathered around her and looked at where she was pointing. They could easily see a large body of monsters and ghosts of all sizes and shapes making their way to the Fenton home.

"The shield is strong enough to keep all the ghosts out and it should have enough power," Tucker informed, glancing over the information on his PDA. "If we needed it to, it should last several days even under constant fire."

"But the shield won't have any effect on the monsters," Nico replied, readying his sword. "They'll easily get through."

"Then we'll have to fight them on the street,". Percy concluded, pulling out his pen. "Sam, Tucker, you two stay up here with the Fenton's and provide cover fire. The three of us will hold off the monsters."

Sam and Tucker agreed though Sam didn't look particularly happy about it. Percy made his way out of the house and took up a defensive position with the others. The Fenton's had set up a barricade around the house that would hopefully bottleneck the army. It wouldn't last long against an army that size, but hopefully, it would last just long enough. As the army approached, Percy uncapped his pen and prepared himself for battle.

"We'll be alright," Annabeth assured one last time, sending him a brief smile. "We just need to hold them off until Danny can get here."

"I know," Percy replied as the first monsters came in through the barrier. With a war cry, Percy charged forward into the crowd of monsters. The fight had begun.

The battle began to blur into a mass of sword swings, dodges, and dissolving monsters to Percy. The barricade was doing its job and slowing down the army so Percy and the others didn't get overwhelmed by the army's large numbers. As they fought, blasts would constantly shoot down from the roof and strike the monsters with pinpoint accuracy. At least most of the shots did, one shooter seemed to be aiming randomly. But with so many monsters to hit, the blast almost always found a proper target. The blasts themselves would have very little harmful effects on the attacking monsters, but it would surprise and distract the monsters long enough for the demigods to take advantage of it and strike a killing blow.

"There seems to be no end to them," Percy growled in frustration as he rolled under a set of claws aiming for his head. He didn't even have time to register what kind of monster it was before he stabbed it in the chest and dissolved it to dust.

"The barricade is starting to crumble as well," Nico added, successfully beheading the monster he was fighting. "It won't be long before even more monsters will be able to come through."

"Perfect," Percy said sarcastically rolling to the side as a club cracked the ground he had been standing on. "How much longer until Danny will get here with that army of his?"

"It should be any minute no-" Annabeth began but was cut off by a thundering roar filling the air. The whole battle seemed to pause as everyone, monsters and demigods alike, looked up to search for the source of the noise. In the air above Amity park, a giant blued dragon appeared out of a swirling green portal. Ghosts began to pour out of the portal as well and followed the dragon as it flew towards the battlefield.

"Is Danny ridding that blue dragon?" Percy asked in disbelief, finally catching sight of a familiar black and white figure.

"I believe so," Annabeth confirmed in shock. With another roar, the dragon swooped down and released a torrent of fire on the monsters on the street. This seemed to snap the enemy army out of their shock as several monsters and ghosts flew up to confront the dragon while the rest of the army began to clash.

Percy snapped out of his shock and resumed his attack on the monsters around him. Percy couldn't help but smile as he continued to fight, having been renewed with energy and hope. With Danny and his army finally here, they finally had a chance of winning this battle.

 **AN: The story is almost done. Just one more chapter.**


	25. Final Chapter

**Chapter 25:**

Danny was happy to see that the ghost shield was still holding strong and that Percy and the others on the ground seemed to be fine. Danny had directed Dora to attack the monsters about to enter the ghost shield and she easily complied. The attack managed to kill a good section of monsters and would hopefully give Percy and the others some breathing room. They were about to go in for another pass, but the ghosts and monsters coming toward them forced them to pull back. Dora began to attack the enemies around them, using both her fire and her claws. Danny switched his sword into his scythe for more range and made sure to attack any enemies in Dora's blind spots.

Once all their air enemies had either been defeated or chased off, Dora and Danny would swoop among the battling armies and target large groups of enemies. After one such swoop, they passed in the air to look over the city. Despite the largeness of the armies, they had managed to contain most of the damage to the immediate area around his house. Still, the longer the battle progress the more the damage would spill out to the rest of the city. They needed to end this as quickly as possible, but for that Danny had to find Plasmius.

"Looking for someone Daniel," Plasmius' voice came behind him. Before Danny could react, an ectoblast collided with his side. His armor protected him from being injured, but the force of the blow. Knocked him off of Dora's back. Dora tried to fly to his aid, but more enemies flew forward and forced her to focus on them. Danny recovered from his unexpected fall and began to float, becoming level with Plasmius.

"I warned you that it would come to this Daniel," Vlad said, sounding both disappointed an angry. "Now I'm forced to steal the throne from you and destroy this city and your friends in the process."

"Not going to happen," Danny retorted, calling forth his sword once more. "As you can see, I'm not the only one willing to stop your plans."

"I'll admit your army is an impressive sight," Vlad acknowledged. "But they will still easily fall once you're out of the picture."

"Then let's end this Plasmius," Danny declared, channeling energy into his sword."Just you and me."

"Gladly," Vlad replied, his hands and eyes burning with energy. Vlad immediately made three duplicates and fired on Danny from all sides. Danny quickly summoned a shield to protect himself and pressed forward to attack the Vlad closest him. The duplicate was able to dodge the first swing, but the second one stuck it and managed to destroy it. Danny wasn't able to celebrate his brief victory as an ectoblast struck him in the back. Danny quickly spun around and returned fire, but the duplicate managed to fly out of the way.

Danny sensed another blast coming at him from the side and ducked out of its path only to run into another one coming at him from below. Danny shook off the blow and channeled energy to his sword and sending a large arch of energy towards Vlad and his duplicates. They scattered in different directions, but the arch managed to hit one of them. Danny finished that one off with an ectoblast.

Vlad and his remaining duplicate both fired at Danny. Danny deflected the blasts and dove toward the real Vlad. Vlad dodged Danny's attack and created a sword of his own to counter Danny's

"You've certainly gotten stronger little badger," Vlad complimented as they continued to exchange blows.

"One of the benefits of being the rightful king," Danny smirked, rubbing it in. "Something you'll never experience."

"You might actually be a threat to me," Vlad replied. "But I'm still far superior to in terms of the mind, which will be your downfall."

Before Danny could ask what Vlad meant, he felt the duplicate grab onto him and send an electric shock into Danny, causing him to scream in pain.

"This is your end Daniel," Vlad said as he approached with his sword at the ready. "I will miss you, but I cannot let you interfere any longer."

Vlad swung at Danny, intending to remove his head, but Danny managed to focus long enough to dodge. While Vlad regained his balance, Danny pushed pass the pain from the electricity still coursing through him and called upon his core. He began to glow blue and ice began to form where the duplicate was gripping him. The ice soon spread and in case the duplicate in ice, allowing Danny to break free. Danny destroyed the duplicate and turned back to the real Vlad who was coming toward him.

"No more messing around," Danny growled, calling on the power from both the ring and crown. He began to glow brightly and he rushed forward, attacking Vlad aggressively. Vlad was able to hold his own at first, but he soon became battered and inured under Danny's relentless attack. With a final large ectoblast, Danny blasted Vlad into the street, creating a large crater. Danny finished the attach and slowly floated down, landing next to Vlad's injured form.

"You've finally defeated me," Vlad said, coughing up a small amount of blood. "What now Daniel? Are you going to finish me off? I wouldn't have done anything less."

"No," Danny replied, still glowing with power. "You require a different punishment."

Following his instincts, Danny turned his arm intangible and thrust into Vlad's chest. Vlad let out a gasp as he felt all his remaining energy drain away and he reverted back to human form. Only then did Danny remove his hand from Vlad's chest, holding a glowing red orb. Danny then channeled energy into his fist and crushed the orb, destroying it completely and defiantly.

"What…What did you do?" Vlad demanded. He was feeling incredibly weak and that there was something missing.

"I removed and destroyed your ghost half," Danny replied, finally letting his excesses power die down. "You can never gain your powers back, but you still have a chance to turn your life around. Be grateful and make the most of this chance. I will not be this merciful to you again."

Having said his piece, Danny left the shocked former halfa and went back to the battle.

The battle soon ended after Vlad's defeat. The monsters either ran away or destroyed while the majority of the ghosts were captured to have a trial at a later date. Those that had escaped would be hunted down and captured later. At the moment, the ghosts had just returned to the ghost zone, preparing a combined victory party and celebration of the new king.

"Well it seems like everything's settled down for now," Danny yawned, stretching as reverted to his human form. "My parents have signaled the all clear and people will be returning to homes soon. All that's left now is to begin repairs."

"Don't forget the victory party," Tucker chimed in with a grin. "It's going to be sweet."

"Are guys going to join us?" Sam asked the demigods.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Annabeth shook her head. "Demigods aren't really supposed to be in the Ghost Zone. It's best if we keep our distance unless otherwise needed."

"Besides, we really need to get back to our own families," Percy added. "I may have been keeping my mom up-to-date, but I know she still worries. I want to go home."

"I understand," Danny nodded. "I would feel the same way in your position. But let me know if you need any help in the future. Those monsters were right to be worried after all. I am a hero and you're my friends. If you need it, you'll have the Ghost Zone backing you up."

"Well keep that in mind!" Percy laughed. "See you later King Phantom."

"Later Demigod."

The two groups went their separate ways. They didn't know if they would ever see each other again, but they knew that their friendship and adventures together would never be forgotten.

 _ **The End**_

 **AN: THat's it guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, there will be no sequel as I just don't enjoy the second Percy Jackson series as much as I did the first series. But if someone was to take this idea and go with it, feel free to.**

 **In the meantime, be sure to check out my other stories and on the lookout for stories to come. And if you're interested in more Danny Phantom crossover content, I've recently started a comic on my DeviantArt page that crossover Danny Phantom with Bendy and the Ink Machine and several other series.**


End file.
